The Legend of The Jurai Infinity Stone
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: A mysterious space rock crashes into the hill and causes all eyes to focus on the new discovery. Not only are the citizens of Woodcrest concerned, but citizens of Okayama, Japan and even HELL have motives to obtain the power stone. TENCHI MUYO/BOONDOCKS.
1. No Need For A Crash Landing

**A/N:** Whussup world? It's ya boy...TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT contributing his 15th official story to . HOORAY FOR ME! Well this is definitely going to be a hit or miss story here. This is the first time I've done a crossover between a anime and a cartoon show. However, when these two shows collide I promise ya this will be the most thrilling BOONDOCKS experience blessed onto this site in a hot min. Of course I don't expect too many people to know about Tenchi Muyo! Unless...you're a huge anime fan or you use to watch Toonami (RIP) back in the early 2000s after coming home from school. But according to two friends who have already seen this chapter, they say I did a good job. Oh and btw one of those friends would happen to be Miss SapphireStones. She has never seen Tenchi Muyo before but seems to love the concept of this story. If you'd like to learn more about Tenchi Muyo! I suggest using Wikipedia. Seriously...well let's start the SHOOOOOOOOW!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS, AARON MCGRUDER AND SONY DOES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN TENCHI MUYO! IT IS OWNED BY MASAKI KAJISHIMA AND GENEON ENTERTAINMENT.

* * *

**The Legend Of The Jurai Infinity Stone**

**By: TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT**

**Chapter 1: No Need For A Crash Landing**

**Huey's Narration**

_If I could use one word to describe my life ever since I've moved to Woodcrest last year, the word would be chaotic. These past three hundred and sixty five days have been some of the craziest situations of my eleven years of living. I've encountered to crazy ex-marines who think they're black, a self-hating black man darker than the ace of spades, a money-hungry business tycoon, a homosexual rapper, a fake revolutionary who took MY spot as Cairo's best friend, a naïve ten year old bi-racial girl who cries at anything that's not positive, a secret government agent spying on me, a crazy blonde afro-wearing art teacher, Oprah's super bodyguard and last but not least a grown ass man who is constantly in freight of getting anally raped. After I met those characters things seemed to cool down until Granddad discovered Myspace. On that site he met a woman named Luna who seemed to be perfect for him. Little did we know that she had fifteen wolves, she was a master at White Lotus Kung-Fu and she fought in the Kumite. So after that ordeal I then unfortunately met Thugnificent and his posse, Rollo Goodlove, and Cindy McPhearson. I use to hate Cindy, but now I'm okay with her because she always gets on Riley's nerves. If anyone can do that they are my ally in my book. Yesterday though, topped all the events that happened last year times infinity. Never in my eleven years of living have I ever witnessed so much raw power. And to think it all started when a fragment of an ancient asteroid fell from the sky._

**One Day Ago…**

It was another beautiful day in Woodcrest, Illinois. The morning sky was decorated with fluffy white clouds and the sun beamed its ultimate rays of light down on three children standing at the bus stop. Out of the three, only one wore a smile. The other two had neutral looks plastered to their facial features. A gust of wind quickly blew by causing the lone girl of the trio to shiver.

"I'm c-c-cold." the girl known as Jazmine said. As her body shook due to the temperature, her orange hair which was currently tied into a huge ponytail bounced to the rhythm of the sudden high winds.

"Well no one told ya ass to wear a damn skirt in Jaunary!" a boy yelled from his position posted on the BUS STOP sign. Also feeling the winds pick-up, he zipped his jacket all the way up and pulled out a beanie to cover his cornrows.

"Shut up, Riley." the last figure acknowledge his younger brother. Silence filled the air as the wind blew causing his red scarf to blow around like a flag on a pole.

Jazmine nodded her head and stuck her tongue out at Riley. After getting a middle finger in return, the girl with the emerald green eyes took a glance at Huey and flashed a quick smile.

"Yo man, where da bus at?" Riley asked losing his patience. "I'm bout to become a nigga-popsicle."

"The bus must be running late. The roads are a tad bit icy." Huey looked his watch and sighed. "Just remember patience is a virtue, Riley."

"Virtue deez nuts!" the younger Freeman retorted.

Huey just stared at his brother with intents to harm until he noticed something tugging on his sleeve.

"Huey look, it's such a beautiful morning!" Jazmine awed at the morning skies above.

The young revolutionary looked up and stared at something very noticeable in the sky. At first he thought he was seeing things but then he realized that an object with a green twinkle was pummeling from the sky.

"Whoa!" the little girl exclaimed pointing at the green twinkle. "That's pretty, what is it Huey?"

"Hell if I know."

As soon as he finished his sentence, the ground below them rumbled violently. Riley held onto the sign tightly while Jazmine instantly latched onto Huey. All eyes rested on the smoke cloud to the northeast of their location.

"That's where the hill is at." Huey said.

"OH MY GOD! THE TERRORISTS ARE BACK!" Jazmine cried uncontrollably.

"Jazmine…" Huey began.

"THAT WAS A WARNING SHOT; NEXT ONE WILL BE FOR J. EDGAR HOOVER!"

"Jazmine..." he tried again.

"THEN THEY'LL CARPET BOMB THE BUSINESS DISTRICT WHERE MOMMY AND DADDY ARE!"

"JAZMINE, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Huey snapped, finally losing his patience.

The outburst even caused Riley's heart to jump. The mulatto instantly stopped babbling and looked at Huey with her signature puppy dog eyes.

"That was not a terrorist attack." Huey said calmly, feeling weak to the infamous eyes. "Looks like it was something that fell from orbit."

"Oh snap, so that was like an UFO?" Riley asked, totally interested.

"No, since UFOs don't exist." Huey sighed.

"Hater…"

"Anyways, whatever fell from the sky definitely landed at the hill."

"Oh no, the big tree got hurt!" Jazmine cried.

Huey was going to stay something but the sounds of the school bus began to approach as the big yellow bus pulled up to the designated stop. The doors flew open and the driver sucked his teeth as the three youths entered the bus.

"Ya'll lucky I'm on final warning!" an old man with one huge eye and one normal sized eye yelled. "If it wasn't for dat I would leave ya nig-I mean African-Americans on the side of the road! Except for you, sweetie!"

Uncle Ruckus then patted Jazmine on the head as she quickly passed by to get a seat. Huey and Riley went towards the back of the bus and took an empty row of seats. Jazmine looked around and finally spotted her best friend, Cindy McPhearson. The blonde smiled as her sapphire eyes sparkled in excitement to see her best friend.

"Yo, what it is?" Cindy offered Jazmine some dap.

"Hey Cindy, I'm okay. How about you?"

"I'm always good, but did you see that explosion over near the hill?"

"Not exactly, we just saw it fall from the sky."

"Same here, I wonder what it was."

"Huey says that something fell from outer space."

"Like Armageddon? We better get to the bomb shelter then!"

Huey who was sitting directly behind them felt it was time for him to butt into the conversation.

"No, I've been doing research lately on the astronomic patterns and such. Every couple of centuries an asteroid called the Jurai SR-40 comes in our orbit." Huey began to explain as he noticed he gained the two girls interest. "Instead of completely coming into our atmosphere, a piece usually breaks off and lands somewhere randomly on Earth. Looks like we're the random location this time around.

"Oh, so it's just a stupid piece of rock?" Cindy asked, Huey simply nodded which earned him a finger snap from Cindy. "THAT'S LAME!"

"Well if this asteroid actually came into our atmosphere and hit us, we'd be blown to smithereens."

The last comment from him caused both girls and even Riley who was eavesdropping to gulp in freight.

"I want to go see it, but I know the government, those bastards by the way…" Huey gritted his teeth. "Will get to the rock and probably send it to some research center far away."

"Not necessarily, remember they just recently built a center around here?" Cindy grinned.

"Oh yeah, Ed Wuncler funded it." Huey grinned back, which caused everyone to do a double-take.

Huey rarely smiled, so anytime the muscles in his mouth formed an arc of happiness on his face, a small section of hell froze over.

"So whatcha gonna do? Skip school?" Riley held his childish giggles.

"Yep, you're damn right." Huey then stood up from his seat while the bus was still in motion.

"HEY MONKEY!" Ruckus screamed looking through his rear-view mirror. "SIT DOWN WHILE THE BUS IS IN MOTION!"

Huey ignored the driver and began to walk towards the emergency exit located at the back of the bus. He lifted the red latch which kept the door locked and heard the alarm sound off signaling the emergency exit was now available for use. Using his foot, he kicked the door completely off of its hinges and hopped onto the loose door. Riley, Cindy and Jazmine's jaws dropped as they saw the afro warrior use the door as a board to ride to the street for safety. Once the yellow metal rectangle hit the icy smooth pavement, he began to jam down the street like jelly on the pavement. The escape was a complete success, now a new challenge was ahead of him, maneuvering through the heavy traffic. As he bob and weaved through the automobiles, he finally reached his driveway and dove off the door and landed safety in the grass. Dusting some unwanted grass off of his clothes, Huey approached his front door.

"Before I go, I should head home and grabbed some accessories." Huey thought out loud. "Hopefully Granddad is still asleep."

Meanwhile on the bus, all the kids had their jaws dropped at the sight they just witnessed. However Uncle Ruckus had a huge grin on his face, knowing he was free of Huey Freeman for the day.

"Your brother is somethin' else…" Cindy smiled at Riley.

"That nigga is crazy, that's what it is!"

"I hope he's okay." Jazmine looked out the window at the smoke coming from the hill.

**At the hill…**

Just as Huey predicted, the hill was closed off and filled with government officials, police officers, fire fighters, paramedics, scientists and of course news reporters. The beautiful hill now looked the total opposite. The green grass now had colors of brown and black from the flames that currently danced throughout the grass. The huge tree that once trademarked the hill was now chopped in half. The rock actually cut straight through it before it caused the explosion.

"We've got to get this fragment to the lab immediately!" a scientist wearing a yellow lab coat yelled to his comrades.

"Before you guys do that, lemme get this on tape!" a beautiful news reporter said. She was being followed by a cameraman. She quickly patted her hair down and stared into the lens as the man signaled he was recording.

"Good morning, Woodcrest! This is Lucy Gordon with a breaking news report! A mysterious asteroid has fallen from the sky and touchdowned here in Woodcrest. As you can see it has a mysterious green glow to it. Is it radioactive? Apparently these scientists over here think so."

The camera then panned to the left where numerous scientist wearing bio-suits try to cautiously place the rock into a special van. The camera then zoomed back to Lucy who continued speaking.

"A couple of eyewitnesses say it came down like a shooting star, hopefully once these brave scientists examine the rock, we'll get answers. Back to you Tom."

**Meanwhile at the Wuncler Manor…**

A well built redhead burped loudly as he tossed another 40oz to the side and looked over to his right side. On his right side was his best friend and partner in crime, Gin Rummy. The blonde corn rowed man shook his head in shame at his partner.

"I bet yo ass was not payin' attention to the TV, huh Ed?" Rummy asked.

"Yea I was…" he hiccupped. "That fine bitch was talkin' about slangin' rocks."

"No nigga!" Rummy snapped. "She was talkin' about that space rock."

"Okay, what about it?"

"We should rob it."

"Why? That shit was green…"

"But green is the color of…" Rummy held his sentence allowing Ed to finish it.

"Envy!"

"Besides that."

"Weed?!"

"Besides that too…"

"My underwear?" Ed quickly pulled the waist of his pants down to check. "Yup, these shits are green!"

"Dammit, Ed…money! MONEY IS GREEN!"

"Oh yeah…well not Monopoly money."

Rummy just let out a deep sigh and rested his forehead into his palm.

**Meanwhile in Okayama, Japan…**

The nighttime scenery was perfect, since the sky was full of stars. The breeze was gentle, just like the atmosphere. So why should the greatest scientific genius in the universe be locked in her lab out in subspace instead outside in the real world? Simple answer, to find a way to keep a naïve Galaxy Police detective completely out. The young girl with red hair and emerald eyes yawned as she was currently passing the twentieth hour since she had had some rest. When she built the lab, she made sure that every possible patch between time and space was sewed shut so nothing could get through. However, the force she was dealing with had amazing luck despite her ditzyness.

"I think I've got it!" the girl yelled as she listened to her voice echo back. Pulling out her holographic keyboard, she typed in some functions and laughed manically as she punched in the final key. A pipe randomly dropped from the ceiling and emptied a cup full of coffee into the little girl's hand.

"Instant coffee!" she smiled gulping the burning hot liquid down. "Wait a sec…I'm supposed to be re-securing my laboratory!"

"Little Washu?" a voice called from the dark.

"What the hell? See this is exactly why I'm trying to find this code. How'd you get in here, my guinea pig?"

"Well uh…" a boy with jet black hair scratched the back of his neck. "You left the door open."

Washu fell off of her chair and face planted the ground at her stupidity. She then hopped back up and smiled bashfully at the boy.

"So what's up, Tenchi? You came back to give me some more of those samples?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Oh no!" he answered quickly as he had a quick flashback of Washu trying to obtain some sperm samples. "I was just wondering if you were going to join us on the patio. It's a really beautiful night outside."

"I know it is, I just can't come out there though. I've got to find a way to keep Mihoshi out of here."

"Alright suit yourself." Tenchi backed away slowly. "Good luck!"

"Why would I need luck with a mind as big as mine!" she cooed.

She watched as her 'guinea pig' exited the room. As soon as the door closed, it disappeared which meant Washu could get back to work with no interruptions, hopefully.

Quickly regaining her concentration, she began to type in codes that would hopefully block all possibly entry to her forbidden lab. As she typed and watch numerous codes occupied the huge holographic screen in front of her, a new window popped with the words 'WARNING!' The clicks and clacks from the keyboard stopped as she looked at the screen and began reading the numbers on display.

"Whoa, that's a huge power level!" Washu said becoming bug-eyed. "The computer doesn't lie either."

Using the keys, the greatest scientific mind in the universe locked directly onto the location of where the high reading was coming from. A map of the United States was now shown on the screen with a blinking red light from the Midwest area flashing to represent the energy.

"Woodcrest, Illnois, huh? That's in America." her nasally voice echoed throughout the barren lab. "Okay, let's see if I can see exactly zoom in to get a visual of onto whatever is discharging all that energy.

With a press of another button the map magnified a thousand times and linked onto the broken piece of the Jurai SR-40. The red head nearly shouted her lungs out as she realized what had landed on Earth.

"OH MY GODDESS, THAT'S THE JURAI INFINITY STONE!" Washu exclaimed. "WE'VE GOT TO GET IT BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY!"

Washu then closed her eyes and opened her unique mental link with her daughter.

**Meanwhile outside…**

"It's such a beautiful night!" a young girl with blue hair and pink eyes smiled.

"It is indeed, Sasami." a woman with purple hair and red eyes spoke with excellence in her voice. "Wouldn't you agree Lord Tenchi?" she didn't get a respond which caused her to repeat herself. "Lord Tenchi?"

She then looked over to where he was seated and realized that another woman was fastened around Tenchi's neck.

"Miss Ryoko, remove your dirty demon hands off of Lord Tenchi!"

"Can it, Ayeka!" Ryoko smiled, allowing her fangs to show. "It doesn't look like Tenchi minds. Right, honey?"

Tenchi was sweating bullets and his face was colored in a shade of fire truck red.

"I think he minds very much." Ayeka hollered. "Let go of him at once!"

"Make me…" Ryoko sang in a teasing voice.

"Girls, is this really necessary?" Tenchi asked nervously.

He knew very well at any given second World War III could kick off between to the two space divas.

The cyan-haired beauty then used her powers to form an energy sword. Ayeka lifted her arm up and began to laugh behind the sleeve of her royal purple kimono. This only caused Ryoko's blood to boil even more. Just as the space pirate was going to take the offensive, she felt the mental link between her and Washu open up.

'Little Ryoko, are you being naughty again?' the nasally voice caused Ryoko to freeze in place.

'Damn it Washu! Do you mind I'm kinda in the middle of something!' Ryoko growled.

'Now that's no way to talk to your mommy!' Washu taunted her daughter. 'Now listen I need everyone to report to my lab, I've made an outstanding discovery!'

**In the lab…**

The lab that was originally only made for one person now became occupied with five more bodies. As the newcomers stood and waited for Washu, who summoned them all to the laboratory, they began to have their own small conversations.

"I wonder what Little Washu has to tell us?" Sasami questioned her older sister.

"Who knows? Probably another experiment." Ayeka yawned. Her red eyes rolled as she looked over right to see a fairly tan woman dressed in a small black tank top and khaki pants. Her blonde hair bounced around wildly as she chased after a small brown animal that looked like a mixture of a cat and rabbit.

"Come here, Ryo-ohki!" the bubbly blonde said impishly.

"Meow!" the small critter meowed and ran under a table.

"I got you now!"

The bronze beauty then continued her pursuit only keeping her eyes on the cabbit. Little did she know that Ryo-ohki ran under a table and now she was on a collision course with the metal mensal. With the blink of her blue orbs, she slammed forcefully into the table knocking all the beakers, test tubes and instruments onto the floor. Her body then became airborne as she soared through the sky and landed painfully in front of a flustered Washu.

"Mihoshi!" Washu yelled grabbed the blonde by the collar. "How many times do I have to explain to you that it is scientifically impossible for you to catch Ryo-ohki!"

"I don't know!" Mihoshi began to babble. "I'm so sorry!"

"No need to apologize, just try to use that brain to remember the words coming out of my mouth."

"Miss Washu." Ayeka spoke up. "Could I please ask you why are we in the lab at this time of night?"

"Oh am I interrupting something? Would you rather be alone with Tenchi?" Washu cooed with a hint of enticement in her voice. "Can't control those hormones, huh?"

"M-m-miss Washu!" Ayeka squeaked. "How dare you say such things in front of Sasami!"

"Is this how I'm going to act when I get hormones?" Sasami asked innocently as she observed the behavior of her older sister.

"Nah kiddo, this prissy princess sister of yours just can't handle a man like Tenchi." Ryoko used her powers to teleport behind the blue haired little girl and pat her on the head.

"Ryoko, you really can't talk. You can't provide Tenchi with anything besides an upset stomach. Remember when you nearly killed him with your poisonous food!"

"Hey! Maybe if I had taste buds I could fix a better dish for him…" Ryoko cut her eyes to her mother, who began to whistle.

Washu considers herself Ryoko's mother because she created Ryoko by using her egg cells as a base and mixing her DNA with an amorphous creature called the Masu. While crafting the perfect daughter, it seemed like Washu forgot to give Ryoko the ability to taste.

"Enough with the bickering!" Washu shouted, causing the two to stop arguing. "I called you all here because something important has fallen from the starry skies above."

"It wasn't Yukinojo again, was it?" Mihoshi referred to her spaceship that she has crash-landed numerous times into the lake outside of the Masaki Residence.

"No it wasn't your ship, Mihoshi." the green eyed scientist bellowed. "It was something very dear to Ayeka, Sasami, Ryoko and even myself."

"You don't mean…" Ayeka trembled, having a feeling she knew exactly what Washu was talking about.

"I'm afraid so, Ayeka." Washu sighed. "A fragment of the legendary Jurai SR-40, better known as the Jurai Infinity Stone has crash landed here on Earth."

"Well we have to retrieve and send it back to Jurai at once!"

"It's not so simple, Ayeka."

"Why not?"

"Well first off, it is currently on the other side of this planet. In America to be exact."

"America, huh?" Ryoko's golden eyes became lit with excitement. "Tenchi and I can get married in Las Vegas and live happily ever after."

"This is no time to joke, Ryoko!" Ayeka hissed, and then reverted her attention back to Washu. "Now Miss Washu, couldn't we simply fly over there and obtain the stone?"

"No, are you crazy? If the Americans saw one of our ships they would think its Indepedence Day!"

"That was a scary movie!" Sasami grabbed onto Tenchi's legs and buried her head. He responded by rubbing her back.

"It was really was!" Mihoshi cried and latched onto Tenchi's other leg. The boy felt a sweat drop appear on the back of his head as he rubbed Mihoshi's back as well.

"The only way we can get over there and complete this simple task effectively is if I create a portal." Washu explained. "Then we could simply get there in seconds, grab the stone and be on our way."

"Sounds simple." Mihoshi chirped, hopping back up from Tenchi's leg.

"I dunno, nothing is ever simple when it has to do with Jurai." Ryoko smirked.

"Little Washu, what exactly is this Jurai Infinity Stone?" Tenchi asked, while still rubbing the eight year old girl's back.

"You really need to learn about your heritage, my guinea pig." Washu pestered. "However, I shall explain the history of the legendary Jurai Infinity Stone!"

A huge screen then popped up in front of the gang and display a picture of the glowing green rock and a map of the continental United States were visible.

"Okay, I'm going to do this in a nutshell so listen up!" Washu began. "Ever since the beginning of time, the asteroid known as the Jurai SR-40 has flown through many galaxies. This huge rock contains massive Jurai energy, which we all know is the most powerful in the universe. Each seven hundred years, it comes into the Milky Way. When it comes it usually passes by the Earth, missing it barely. However this time, a fragment broke off and has landed here." she then pointed to a blip on the map known as Woodcrest, Illinois, USA.

"Get to the point!" Ryoko hollered.

Washu just smirked at her daughter and winked. Confusion took over the mind of Ryoko as she then realized that she being scrapped down to a table courtesy of some robot arms.

"Now as I was saying, the piece is in this town called Woodcrest." Washu continued. "We've got to get it before it falls into the wrong hands."

"Now honestly who would want a stupid ol' glowing piece of rock?" Ryoko asked. "Those Americans probably think its toxic or something!"

"I don't about you guys, but I can really feel the energy emulating from the fragment. Imagine if one of us got a hold of that stone and absorbed its power." Washu said clapping her petite hands together. "Don't you three feel it?"

Ayeka, Sasami and Ryoko nodded.

"Even I feel it Little Washu!" Tenchi said closing his eyes. "It's tremendous."

"See? This is why we need to get the stone back immediately. I've run some tests and even a human being can control the energy if they desired."

"Oh no!" Mihoshi squealed.

"Alright then, Miss Washu I suggest you begin constructing the portal." Ayeka recommended.

"I'm already ahead of you, just give me til midnight." Washu then turned her back. "For you five, I suggest gaining a couple of hours of rest. Something tells me this won't be as easy as it seems."

"Did you forget that we're like the six strongest life forms in this galaxy?" Ryoko pounded her chest. "Especially, my Tenchi!" she cooed, phasing next to him and rubbing her cheek against his.

"Now listen here, Little Ryoko! I didn't raise you to be cocky!" Washu said sternly.

"Hell, you didn't raise me at all." Ryoko phased out of the room.

"Okay everyone, I need to lockdown the lab so I can focus." Washu pushed everyone out the door using one of her newest inventions, the mecha broomstick.

**Meanwhile in the depths of hell…**

"Man this some ol' bullshit!" an old man that was balding from the top of his dome spat. His wild untamed hair still intact on the sides moved around as he threw punches at imaginary targets. "Thanks to dat nigga that made me read, I'm back in HELL!"

This old man was known as Colonel H. Stinkmeaner. Ever since meeting Robert Freeman, his sole objective was to make Granddad's life a living hell. However, after a short week of training, Granddad's newfound strength overpowered Stinkmeaner till it caused an untimely death. Now residing in Hell, Stinkmeaner trains vigorously and prays to the devil to give him one more chance to defeat the Freemans. Just as Stinkmeaner delivered a high kick, it was blocked by a mysterious figure.

"Who da hell blockin mah kick?" Stinkmeaner adjusted his shades.

The figure, who also had glasses on, not sunshades though smirked back and headbutted Stinkmeaner. The hit caused the old man's head to recoil. It also caused him to lose his footing and stumble to the fiery ground.

"You're strong." The figure growled, offering Stinkmeaner a hand.

"Fuck off, nukkah!" Stinkmeaner pushed the hand away and hopped back into his fighting stance. "With yo winter white ass hair!" Even though the old man was blind while on Earth for the majority of his life, once he passed away he regained his sight.

"Great observation, Colonel." the figure bowed. "But I'd prefer if you called me Kagato."

"Kagato?" Stinkmeaner scratched his chin. "I've heard dat name before."

"I've killed thousands of men, women and children through the years. All I needed was to absorb the power of Tsunami. However I defeat by some low-class scum."

"Same thing here wit me, son!" Stinkmeaner spat. "I wreaked tons of havoc in my town, especially on niggas! But this one nigga named Robert Freeman was a tough one. He did some trainin' or some shit and knocked mah ass out to the death bed!"

"Hmm…so you and I share a similar trait." Kagato's tone rised. "Revenge!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well listen up, just about an hour ago I felt an astounding amount of energy coming from Earth." Kagato grinned, fangs sparkling from the light coming from the flames. "This is known as Jurai energy, the greatest in the universe! If possessed it can make a mortal into a god!"

"So whatcha sayin' is that if I was to grab this energy, I could kill those Freemans!"

"You could kill anyone you pleased."

"Oh word…in dat case, let's ask the devil if we can go to Earth!"

"Hold on, not so fast." Kagato grabbed Stinkmeaner by the collar. "First we need a plan."

"A plan? What's that?" Stinkmeaner shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks like I've got a lot to explain to you." Kagato sighed.

**Meanwhile…**

Ed and Rummy hopped into the pimped-out Black Navigator and turned on the GPS. Rummy was in the driver's seat since he was still sober, meanwhile Ed hiccupped several times from the passenger.

"Okay, we need to get to the hill." Rummy entered the coordinates for the hill.

"Damn, you don't know where the big ass hill is at?" Ed asked.

"I mean I do, but if we spent four hundred dollars on this, we gonna use it, damn it!" Rummy snapped.

"Alright, calm yo ass down."

The rest of the ride to the hill was silent. Once they arrived, they looked at the backseat and noticed two long suitcases in the backseat. Rummy smiled at Ed who mirrored the smile directly back.

"You know what's in these cases right?" Rummy asked, pulling out a Black and Mild cigar.

"Yep, the violins for our violins lessons we bout to attend!"

"No nigga!" Rummy backhanded his red-headed partner. "These are firearms, you stupid bastard!"

"Oh." Ed simply said rubbing his cheek. "No need to treat me like a two dollar whore at a one dollar titty bar!"

Rummy gave Ed a dumb founded look and shook his head in shame.

"You need help." was all the corn rowed robber said, grabbing the suitcase with 'Rummy' engraved on the front of it.

"Nah you about to need mah help." Ed said grabbing the lone suitcase from the back.

The two then kicked their doors open at the same time and hopped out the SUV, tossing the suitcases awaited and pointing their AK-47 Grenadiers at random people.

"Where's the space rock?" Rummy yelled.

"WE AIN'T GONNA ASK TWICE NIGGAS!" Ed shouted.

"It's not here anymore…" a man screamed while using the bathroom on himself.

"Where is it, then?" Ed placed the barrel directly into the man's mouth.

"Wait a sec, Ed…he can't tell us if you got the gun in his mouth, dumbass!" Rummy pulled the gun out of the man's mouth. "Now sir, could please give us the location of the mysterious rock that fell from the sky?"

"Well since you asked so kindly…it's in a secret lab underneath City Hall." the man grinned.

"Okay, thank you." Rummy bowed politely and grabbed Ed by the ear. "Let's go!"

The two robbers then hopped back into their getaway vehicle and made their new destination, City Hall. They peeled out of the scene and left a huge cloud of smoke. From the distance Huey dashed towards the scene with his katana, Black Thought in his possession. Attached to his waist he also had his MP5 BB submachine gun and a couple of flash bangs. Once he reached the crowd of people he panted heavily.

"Where are the feds?" he still panted uncontrollably.

"They're not here anymore, son." the man that previously soiled himself to Ed and Rummy's rampage. "All officials have left to escort the green rock to the secret lab located in City Hall."

"City Hall?" Huey asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes sir certainly." the man smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to change my pants."

The soiled man ran off and took cover behind a tree. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out two small electronic items. A bluetooth and a cell phone. The bluetooth found its home on his left ear and his fingers quickly typed in seven digits.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Sparks. Make sure you have that rock heavily guarded." Sparks barked. "We got three hostiles heading your way. Ed Wuncler the III, Gin Rummy and that little kid, Huey Freeman."

"Perfect, we can kill three birds with one stone."

"Especially the Freeman kid, he has too much intel about us."

"It's okay Sparks. We won't let some little kid bring down the FBI!"

* * *

**A/N:** Just to clear something up really fast, Jurai is the planet that Ayeka and Sasami are from. They are the first and second princesses of the planet. More will be explained as the story progresses.

**A/N 2:**Okay, so how was it? REVIEWS ARE NECESSARY! Gotta know how good or bad I did...HOPEFULLY I DIDN'T FAIL! Stay tuned for more!

TM-1


	2. No Need For Intentions

**A/N:**Thanks to the fantastic four who have reviewed the first chapter of this extraordinary story. Now I should be updating my popular stories but I'm feelin' more experimental at the time. So 'And She Gets Discouraged' and 'The Life and Times of WHS 2' will be updated on the same exact date. When will that date be? That's to be determined…but right now, if you decided to read this I really would appreciate a review, kthxbai! Oh and before you start reading the chapter, if my poor descriptions of the cast from Tenchi Muyo! weren't good enough I strongly recommend you going Wikipedia and typing in the search 'Tenchi Muyo!'...this shall give you a better understanding. OH AND PICS TOO!

**Disclaimer:**Still don't own The Boondocks, Tenchi Muyo! or any of the obvious other licensed products mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: No Need For Intentions!**

An old man with black shades watched in awe as he witnessed another man created an energy orb in his hand. If that wasn't crazy enough, the man holding the green energy orb then squeezed his hand together and formed an energy sword. A couple of fire imps watched and spat a couple of flames out of boredom.

"Not impressed?" the man wielding energy sword smiled. "Show me your power then!"

The five fire imps then hopped into the air and got into attack mode. Just as they made it into striking distance, Kagato looked at Stinkmeaner with intents to kill and then swung his sword with a quick diagonal slash. As soon as Kagato finished his motion, the fire imps exploded into flames as they were cut in half.

"How the hell you'd do that?" Stinkmeaner gasped. "That's some cold blooded Star Wars type-shit!"

"It's rather simple." Kagato discharged his energy sword. "If we are going to obtain the infinity stone, you'll need to harness your true power."

"Wow, and this whole time I was just thinkin' you was a punk ass!" Stinkmeaner then looked at the warrior before him one more time.

The man stood at about six feet with silver hair styled into a pony tail. His yellow eyes actually sent chills into Stinkmeaner's black heart. He also noted that they must have had a similar taste in shades because Kagato also had shades, but they were really small and only rest on the bridge of his nose.

"Now listen closely, I don't like to repeat myself." Kagato said clearly. "First you have to absorb your energy into your dominant hand."

Kagato then demonstrated by closing his eyes and holding out his right hand. Not even three seconds passed before a small green energy ball began to form in his hand. Meanwhile Stinkmeaner was struggling to mimic the same actions as his partner.

"You're not doing it right." Kagato sighed. "Let me break it down for you. There are two ways to form an energy orb. You can either use the goodness of your heart or the darkness within."

"Goodness? SHHHHHHHHHHHIT! I haven't given a shit about anyone or anything eversince I went blind back at the age of fifteen!" Stinkmeaner spat.

"Good, then you need to use the darkness within." Kagato smirked. "Now try again…use your hatred for someone or something."

"Robert Freeman…" Stinkmeaner mumbled under his breath and closed his eyes.

The old blind man then stuck out his right hand and felt a huge jolt on energy shoot from his heart all the way to his hand. Stinkmeaner opened his eyes and looked as he noticed an energy orb twice the size as Kagato's forming in his hand. The orb was surrounded by negative electricity and it was very unstable.

"Good." Kagato gave his student some kudos. "Now here comes the best part. You have two choices, you can either use that orb to launch projectiles or you can use it to form an energy sword."

Kagato then squeezed his hand shut and once again formed an energy sword. "All you've got to do is focus on making the orb into a sword."

"Like this?" Stinkmeaner then squeezed his hand and formed a red energy sword.

"Just like that." Kagato smiled. "Now I'm giving you fair warning, I know Washu and the others are going to be after that rock as well."

"Who the hell is Washu?"

"An old friend…"

Kagato then snapped his head back and began to cackle rapidly. The sounds of thunder clapping in the background really set the mood. However the mood was crashed as a huge hole opened up and a huge figure fell from the sky.

"Who dare slays my greatest warriors?" the figure asked rudely.

"It was me." Kagato bowed. "I finally get to meet you."

"You do know you've committed a serious crime, right? I know this is hell and all but you will not ruin my world like you ruined many others!"

"Oh stop, bitchin!" Stinkmeaner chimed in.

"Colonel H. Stinkmeaner?" the figure noticed the blind old man. "You have no room to talk. I had to use nearly half of my power to give you a second chance and you failed to spread ignorance to black community. More importantly you failed to destroy the Freemans!"

"Fuck you!" Stinkmeaner screamed.

"You will not talk to me like that." The figure then got into a fighting stance. "I run this!"

"You know what, Kagato? If we kill this motherfucka…we can easily escape hell!"

"Good idea." Kagato grinned as he created two energy orbs.

**Meanwhile in Washu's lab…**

The pint size scientist continued to work on creating a portal with the ability to teleport her and the others over to America. The process was going very smoothly until Washu noticed a shadow hovering over her.

"Can I help you?" Washu asked without turning her back to her 'guest.'

"Of course you can, mommy dearest!" the cyan haired beauty floated upside down above Washu. "Can you tell me more about the power stone?"

"Hmm…I knew there was a reason you was actually calling me mommy." Washu pouted. "But if you really wanna know I recommend reading this twenty-six volume encyclopedia all about The Jurai Infinity Stone!"

Suddenly the whole set of books fell on top of Ryoko burying her in the process. The ex-space pirate burst out of the pile of books and threw one towards the back of Washu's head. Just as the book was going to make its destination, the little scientist caught the book with one hand without turning around.

"Now if you're done playing, the door is that way." Washu then pressed a button on her holographic keyboard which made a huge door form in front of Ryoko. "I'm about eighty percent done with this portal which means at this rate we can leave within the next hour."

"Oh come on! Just tell me….pleeeeeeeease?" Ryoko begged.

The demon from the Masaki Shrine then phased in front of Washu and gave her the saddest look the muscles in her face could possibly make. Even though the face her daughter was making was practically irresistible, Washu didn't let her guard down and re-focused back on inputing data.

"No." Washu said. "You came into my domain; disrespect my privacy, my books and my orders!"

"You're supposed to be my mother, right? Here's the one time I come to you and you…" Ryoko wailed as two fresh waterfalls of tears escaped her golden eyes. "You push me awaaaaaaaaaay!"

That was the final straw. Not able to resist anymore, Washu's emerald eyes shined brightly at the site before her.

"Oh Little Ryoko!" Washu cried as she hopped off of her floating cushion and bear hugged her daughter. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay…really." Ryoko wheezed as her face began to turn blue. _'I love having such a good ability to lie.'_

"I heard that." Washu whispered into Ryoko's ear. "But since you put on a pretty good act, and deep down I know you meant some of the stuff you said, I'll explain the Jurai Infinity Stone to ya."

"Yay!" Ryoko clapped happily.

"Now if you really wanted to know the history of the stone it would take me approximately two days, twenty-one hours, fifty-three minutes and four seconds to explain-"

"Now hold on, I already know the history of the stone." Ryoko explained. "I just wanna know what true power it possesses!"

"Oh I see…you want the stone for yourself huh?" Washu curved her lips upward to express her amusement.

"I just remember always hearing it had different effects on different beings."

"That's absolutely correct!" Washu was surprised Ryoko knew so much about the space rock.

"So what would happen if I was to gain the power from the infinity stone?"

"Well if you obtained the holy Jurai energy inside of the stone, it would be equivalent to the power of all three of your gems times three."

"What? That's mean I could use one hundred percent of my power without the gems?"

Washu simply nodded her head.

"That's great! That means Tenchi could keep the gems for the master key and I could finally summon my demons to dispose of Ayeka!" Ryoko laughed.

"Now wait a second I didn't say all of that now." Washu objected, but it was too late the cyan haired warrior had already dismissed herself. "Damn I really shouldn't have got caught in the moment…"

The red headed scientist hopped back onto her floating cushion and got back to applying the necessary changes in the circuitry for the portal to be at one hundred percent.

**Meanwhile a couple of blocks away from Woodcrest City Hall…**

"You bring up the blueprints yet?" Rummy asked while bobbing and weaving through the busy morning traffic.

"I'm tryin' but mah two-way just don't seem capable of such a difficult task!" Ed panicked.

"Nigga, to get blueprints to government buildings you'll need internet access."

"My two-way pager has internet access." Ed said proudly.

"Bitch!" Rummy banged on the steering wheel. "You need a computer and that compact piece of shit you call a two-way pager will not provide you with anything more than a piece of crap that makes yo ass type something out you can call a nigga for and tell him in less than five seconds!"

"Hi, hater!" Ed smiled and waved. "Since yo tampon is way up ya mangina, I'll grab the laptop and download the blueprints."

Less than five minutes later, Ed Wuncler the III hacked into the city's website in order to get the blueprints for the government building.

"Ight man, I've got the map online."

"Good job, Ed." Rummy then made a quick left turn and smiled. "There she is…Woodcrest City Hall."

The historic building had a simple yet beautiful structure. To the average eye, it simply looked like a three story building made of bricks, until you looked pass the third floor and saw the huge golden dome that served as the roof to the complex. To finally top it off, a statue of Ed Wuncler rested on the tip of the dome holding an American flag.

"Alright, the place is gonna be armed like Fort Knox, so we need to bring out the big guns." Rummy parked the van in a nearby alley.

The blonde ex-marine then exited his driver seat position and popped the trunk to retrieve the bag containing his artillery. Ed also grabbed his dufflebag to get his weapons as well.

"I think these guns with do." Rummy smirked as he snapped the magazine clip onto his AK-47 grenadier assault rifle.

"Hopefully we don't have to kill too many guards." Ed said, placing some earplugs into his ears.

"Nigga please, ya grandfather will replace them like he always does."

"Whatever, but according to these blueprints if we go through the main entrance, there's the lobby which actually has six possible entries/exits."

"That means we could get ambushed." Rummy concluded.

"Exactly, but if we go through one of the side doors, we can sneak in and get to the basement."

"Why the basement?" Rummy pulled down his black ski mask.

"Becuz…that's where the government have their top secret meetings." Ed shrugged his shoulders. "At least that's what my grandpa always told me."

"Okay, that still means we're probably going to have to kill some niggas, I know that basement will be armed to the teeth."

"Alright then." Ed pulled down his ski mask. "Let's do this."

**Back at the Masaki Residence…**

Most of the family members listened and actually took Washu's advice on getting some rest before their big trip to Woodcrest, Illnois, America. However two princesses still remained awake and anxious for their fantastic voyage to the Western Hemisphere.

"Ayeka, I can't wait to go over to the states!" Sasami chirped, while petting Ryo-ohki.

The cabbit meowed as she was being petted, which caused Sasami's older sister, Ayeka to smile softly.

"I cannot wait either, Sasami." Ayeka beamed. "But right now you need your rest."

"I wanna go to bed, but I can't!"

"Sasami…" Ayeka said in a motherly tone.

"Oh okay, good night sister!" Sasami gave her older sister a quick hug and got into her futon. "But before I go to bed, can you tell me why Little Washu wants the SR-40?"

"SR-40?" Ayeka said in a confused tone. "Oh! You mean the Jurai Infinity Stone?"

"Yea that's it!"

"Well Sasami, that space rock has a lot of energy and if it falls in the wrong hands, this galaxy, even the whole universe can be in deep trouble."

"So when we get it what are we going to do with it?" Sasami questioned.

"Send it back to Jurai, of course." Ayeka counterclaimed. "With the energy from that stone, it'll be able to find some cures to diseases."

"I dunno, Ayeka." Sasami had a worried look on face. "If the stone is capable of curing, then we should leave here it on Earth. They have many diseases that need to be solved."

"That's a good idea but, the energy from the stone is very strong." Ayeka stated. "The rays of energy however can also result in death. A normal earthling's body could not within stand the power, which would result in serious injury or death."

"Oh." Sasami simply said.

"Any more questions, Sasami?" Ayeka yawned.

"No sister, that's all." Sasami yawned back. "Good night."

"Good night." the purple haired older princess replied back.

"Meow!" Ryo-ohki called out.

"Good night, Ryo!" both princesses laughed in unison.

Sasami fell asleep instantly as soon as Ayeka turned the lights off.

'_I wish I could go to bed._' Ayeka thought in her mind as she walked over to window and stared at the full moon. '_But I just cannot! I am too excited for the fact that tomorrow Lord Tenchi will take my hand in marriage!_'

**Flashback…**

It was a gorgeous night on Jurai. Pretty clear skies to showcase the dazzling stars and the full moon above. An eight year old girl laid in her bed, full of royal sheets and pillows not able to close her eyes and retire for the night.

"Ayeka, are you sleeping yet?" Misaki, the queen of Jurai and her mother yelled through the door.

"I can't because I want to see the Jurai SR-40 fly through the sky, mommy!" the little girl yelled back.

"It won't pass through here until in the early morning dear." Misaki opened the door. "So you need your rest now or you'll be sleeping when it soars by!"

"Well maybe if you tell me a story, I will get sleepy."

"Okay, very well then." Misaki sat down next to her daughter and stroked her cheek. "Here's one my mother use to always tell me…it's about the Jurai Infinity Stone."

"Oh goodie!" she clapped.

"Well according to legend if you get a piece of the stone and have it crafted into a gem, it can be used a wedding ring." Misaki began. "And if you give it to someone, they HAVE to marry you."

"Oh really? That's amazing!" Ayeka bounced up and down.

"The legend also says the reason why you marry that person is because the stone brings out the true feelings of the person you chose. However, if this person has no feelings for you, the stone will force them to have feelings. I personally wouldn't want to be married to someone who only loved me because of a measly gemstone."

"That's true, mom-" the purple haired first princess yawned during mid-sentence. "Excuse me, mommy."

"It's okay Little Ayeka, I think you are ready to ride that rocket to dream land." Misaki placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Good night."

"Good night, mommy!"

**End Flashback…**

Ayeka rubbed her hands together and began to laugh loudly. The sounds of laughter caused Sasami's ears to juke, but she was still knocked out. The first princess of Jurai froze in place as she realized that she was disturbing the peace.

'_I can't wait to see the look on Ryoko's face, when Lord Tenchi finally becomes one with me._' Ayeka's face became hot at the thoughts running through her head.

Meanwhile a couple of rooms down the hallway, Detective First Class Mihoshi was doing one of her favorite pastimes, sleeping at her desk. Her head rested on the wooden surface, surrounded in a large pool of her own saliva. The straps to her very revealing red tank top were slowly sliding down her shoulders. The room was filled with the sounds of her loud snores. However a new sound joined the mix, even though it was very faint.

**BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!**

Those sounds were coming from a pile of clothes towering next to her. The blonde's ears wiggled a tad bit as the sound continued. With each additional beep, the volume increased which actually penetrated through the walls and now the sound was heard throughout the household. The annoying noise traveled through the walls into Tenchi's room. As the sound entered his left ear and exited his right, it caused his closed eyelids to shoot right open. Since the sound wouldn't stop, he decided to put an end to it. Hopping out of his comfortable bed, he began his journey to the GP's bedroom.

"Mihoshi…" he whispered and knocked softly on the bed.

The last thing he wanted to do was alert anyone and start a battle of epic proportions between the girls. Finally giving up on trying to wake up Mihoshi the quiet way, he decided to use his stealth skills to enter the room, undetected. To his surprise the door was unlocked and nearly flew open when he barely tapped it. Taking small little steps he slowly made his way towards the area of the sound. His brown eyes locked onto where the sound was coming from. A small trickle of blood escaped from his nose as noticed that the sound was coming from a huge pile of Mihoshi's undergarments.

"You've got to be kidding…" he said blushing. "I hope they're clean."

Tenchi then closed his eyes and dug into the pile of bras, panties and thongs and finally pulled out the source of the noise. It was Mihoshi's GP wrist watch communicator/indicator. Every Galaxy Police Officer is issued this tool in order to receive alerts of threats in their area. It also served as a voice/video communicator for two-way private chats.

"Mihoshi wake up!" Tenchi tapped the blonde on her shoulder.

"Huuuuuh?" Mihoshi asked half asleep. She then heard the beeping and instantly snapped out of her sleepy trance. "First Class Detective Mihoshi Karamitsu, reporting for duty, sir!"

"Your indicator was beeping so-" Tenchi stopped at mid-sentence as he noticed that Mihoshi's top was nearly about to slip off.

"Hmm…I thought I put this back on after I took a bath in the onsen, guess not?" Mihoshi giggled as she readjusted the straps. "Oh my, it's a message from…"

"MIHOSHI! YOU BUBBLEHEAD! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR THE LAST FIVE MINUTES!" the voice screamed through the indicator.

"Oh I'm sowwie, Kiyone!" the blonde whined back.

"You're always sorry." First Class Detective Kiyone Makibi muttered. "Turn on the camera so we can video chat."

"Okay!" Mihoshi chirped.

With the simple press of a button, the two officers could now see each other via satellite. Kiyone Makibi was Mihoshi's partner and best friend, even though it doesn't seem like it from the way the teal-haired detective down talked Mihoshi. She had long teal-colored hair with icy blue eyes that just could freeze your soul if necessary. She had on an orange headband which went perfectly with her blue Galaxy Police uniform.

"Hello, Tenchi." Kiyone greeted.

"Hey Miss Kiyone!" he replied back. "I suppose you have to discuss some things in private?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. It's GP business."

"Of course I don't." Tenchi started to backpedal towards the door. "Good night!"

Once Tenchi exited the room, Kiyone cleared her throat to gain her partner's attention.

"So Kiyo, how have you been? I've missed you!"

"Mihoshi, I have only been gone since this morning…" Kiyone moaned.

"I know it has been exactly…" Mihoshi started counting on her fingers. "Uh…darn it! I forgot."

Kiyone wanted to facefault but she had to keep her composure before she lost her cool.

"Listen carefully." Kiyone began to speak firmly. "A fragment of the Jurai SR-40 has landed on Earth."

"I already know that, Washu is creating a portal to transport us to America so we can get it back!"

"Oh really? Well our superior just assigned us to get the stone and take up to headquarters in Jurai." Kiyone explained. "If we can successfully deliver it, we'll get a promotion!"

"YAY FOR PROMOTIONS!" Mihoshi jumped into the air.

"Alright, I am near the moon right now. I'm coming to pick you up in Yagami in about one hour."

"Wait! Washu said it is best if we don't use our spaceships to go to the States. How about you just come with all of us through the portal?"

"That works too." Kiyone smiled. "After all I need to save fuel. You know the fuel isn't cheap for Yagami these days."

"Just be here by midnight because that's when Washu said she would be done with the portal."

"Will do." Kiyone then saluted her partner. "Kiyone out!"

**Meanwhile back in Woodcrest…**

Huey stood about a half block away from the huge historical building known as City Hall. The young revolutionary noticed his two least favorite people in the world running down the street with AK-47s strapped to their backs.

"Shit, if they go in their guns blazing then…" Huey then realized something. "They'll cause a distraction which will give me enough time to look at the space rock and maybe even get a sample."

The sounds of the AK-47 echoed through the busy downtown district indicating that Ed, Rummy or both have already started their raid. Huey then dashed from his cover spot and began to advance towards City Hall.

"Alright Ed, is there any motherlovin' reason you just shot ya AK into the sky?" Rummy elbowed his partner.

"Gotta get these nikkas shook!" Ed elbowed his partner back.

The two criminals finally made it to the side of the building and walked up to the door to gain entry. Unfortunately the door was locked, at least until Rummy began to shoot the door.

"Damn it's bulletproof!" he cussed kicking the door.

"But I bet it ain't C4 proof…" Ed snickered placing a C4 onto the door. "CLEAR THE AREA!"

With the click of the detonator, the door blew right off the hinges and left a nice opening for entry.

"Let's go…shall we?" Ed walked through the opening to be welcomed by incoming fire courtesy of twenty armed security guards. "SHIT!"

The two men dove behind some tables and began to blind fire back at the guards. Luck was on Rummy's side as his blind fire bullets connected into the skull of one guard. When the guard's ally saw this he pulled a green sphere out of his body armor.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" he screamed.

Meanwhile Ed was reloading his assault rifle until something hit him in the head.

"Ow…what the?" he picked up the object and noticed what it was. "Holy moly! GRENADE!"

Using his lightning quick reflexes he toss the grenade back to its sender. Lucky for the guard, it exploded before reaching its destination.

"Cover me, I'm reloadin'…" Rummy dropped down after popping off another two guards.

"Gotcha…" Ed pulled out a lighter and lit the tip of a Molotov cocktail. "EAT THIS!"

The cocktail became airborne and landed on a guard char-grilling him instantly. Meanwhile the remaining flames spread throughout the room. Ed and Rummy then used this distraction to escape towards the basement. Throughout all the chaos, Huey also managed to sneak in and head towards the basement.

**Meanwhile in Hell…**

"Look at ya now, look at ya!" Stinkmeaner yelled down at the devil's body. "Yo ass is split into two!"

Kagato and Stinkmeaner somehow managed to defeat the devil and were now having a field day.

"This is great, now we can leave this place and return to Earth." Kagato smirked with confidence.

"You two have fought…well." The devil coughed. "I'll give you one more chance, but don't fail this time. You will not have an afterlife, you'll just be dead!"

"Whatever…" Stinkmeaner flipped the bird. "So do we have to possess another body again like last time?"

"Yes…you can obtain another being's body while they are engaged in a nigga moment."

"Ni-ga moment?" Kagato asked with a huge "?" floating above his head.

"A nigga moment is when two people act ignorant instead of solving confrontations in a formable way." Stinkmeaner lectured.

"Hmm…interesting." Kagato simply said. "Well let's seek out our targets then…"

"Very well…" the devil then opened a portal which sucked up Kagato and Stinkmeaner.

"HERE WE GO AGAIN!" Stinkmeaner screamed as he was sucked away.

**Meanwhile at the Freeman residence…**

Granddad was definitely working up a sweat as he matched every kick and punch Billy Blanks was delivering during his Tae-Bo lessons. The old man was drenched in sweat and felt certain parts of his body sticking, especially since he was working out in his birthday suit. The phone started to ring, but Granddad was too in the zone to answer. So after it went to three rings, it stopped. Not less than a second later the phone started to ring again and this caused the eldest Freeman to cuss and stop his training session to answer.

"Hello!" he shouted in a very annoyed tone.

"Mr. Freeman, this is J. Edgar Hoover Elementary School just letting you know that school has been cancelled for the day and your grandchildren should be arriving home within the next half-hour." Mrs. Snavely, the school secretary spoke in her signature monotone voice.

"Why? It's not snowing!"

"Because a mysterious space rock crash landed here in Woodcrest and that made our terror alert go to level: Burgundy."

"What the hell…" Granddad shook his head. "Okay, whatever…bye!"

The old man slammed the phone onto the receiver.

"What kinda bulljive is that? A space rock? Shiiiiiiiiiiet!" Granddad then walked back over to the TV and felt a ping of sadness hit his heart as he saw the credits rolling. "Damn!"

**DING-DONG!**

Quickly throwing on a towel, Granddad went to open the door to see a sobbing Uncle Ruckus.

"Ruckus, what's wrong this time?" Granddad folded his arms.

"Remember when I told ya ass that the day Barack Obama became president would be the day that an asteroid would come from outta space and crash into the hill outside of town?"

"Uh yeah…"

"Well look nigga! It's Armageddon! I hope I make it to White Heaven!"

"Ruckus, calm yo black ass down!"

"Hey no need to make fun of my skin condition, Robert!"

"Oh whatever, you seriously need to calm down. Just because you predicted a space rock would crash if Obama won the presidency doesn't mean it's gonna be the end of the world, maybe for you though." Granddad snickered at his last comment.

"Next thing you know some weird folks from Japan are gonna come over here and try to take the stone back to some planet far from here!"

"Ruckus, lay off the pipe." Granddad placed a hand on Ruckus' shoulder. "Too many of my friends have died because of that."

"Yea I need to calm down and keep my cool."

"I guess I should get ready to have the kids come ruin my day. Jazmine will have to come over because Tom and Sarah at work and Cindy's parents are working as well. Man, all I wanted to do was be naked around all the house all day, ya know? Enjoy my freedom!"

"Now Robert, don't get me wrong I love to see niggas do dumb monkey shit…" Ruckus chuckled. "But this is the one thing no one should ever do, especially a nigga as wrinkly as you."

"Don't playa-hate!" Granddad did a gangsta pose very similar to his youngest grandson. The results of doing the gestures also caused the small white towel to loosen from the elder man's waist.

As soon as the towel dropped, Ruckus stared at amazement at the size of Robert's male reproductive organ.

"You are a lucky man, Robert." Ruckus then turned around and started walking down the path that lead to the sidewalk of Timid Deer Lane. "My pride and joy is so curled and shriveled up, you'd think it was Ramen noodle."

"Right." Robert slowly said as he closed the front door.

Meanwhile back in Hell…

The devil was sprawled out flat on his back and stared up at the red sky above him. He couldn't just process the thoughts and beliefs that he was just easily overpowered by Kagato and Stinkmeaner. Closing his black eyes, he used his power to reassemble his severed body back into one. Once his powers did their job, he slowly opened his evil eyes to see a perky figure hovering above him.

"What the hell?" the devil jumped up and got into a fighting stance.

"I think I'm ready now!" the figure said joyfully.

"You're not and you know it." The devil spat back viciously.

"Sure I am, I have trained hard and deserve a chance to get my REVENGE!" her eyes transformed into sharp slits as mouthed the last word in her sentence.

"I've watched you carefully and see your fighting skills have indeed increased but something still will hold you back from fulfilling your destiny." The devil smiled at the being before him. "Your feelings for Robert Freeman."

"I don't love him." she said shyly tugging on the bottom of her revealing red dress.

"Luna, don't lie to me. I see what's going on that mind of yours…you still have feelings for him."

"So what?" Luna yelled. "That won't stop me from killing him and those boys!"

"I find that very hard to believe."

"That's not fair you let Kagato and Stinkmeaner loose…I mean they had to beat you up just to get your blessings." Luna held in her laughter. "And here I am doing this the right way by asking kindly."

"Luna…"

"Just gimme one chance! After finding out Robert didn't care the same way about me like I did for him…" Luna gritted her teeth. "I've wanted him to feel my pain…"

"If I give you my blessings, will you fulfill your mission?"

"Yes sir." she bowed politely.

"Alright, you have my blessings Luna." the devil then formed a huge hole into the sky. "Now before you go, you know that you have to-"

"Yes steal someone's body while they are engaged in an act of ignorance." Luna recited.

"Good." The devil then pointed towards the hole. "Find a body that'll best suit your mission and claim it as yours, Luna."

"Yes sir!" she saluted him as she was sucked into the dark hole.

"I'm really losing a lot of power for sending the three of them out at the same time. If they succeed in their mission, Hell will be one step closer to taking over the EARTH. Kagato doesn't think I know anything about that damn power stone…but mark my words once he gets it, it'll fall into the right hands." he spoke in a polar tone.

**Meanwhile in Washu's lab…**

"It's done!" Washu cheered as she closed a small metal door connected to the circular machine.

The portal looked almost exactly like a huge circular mirror except instead of seeing your reflection through it; you saw all the colors of the rainbow swirling around unstably. The saucy scientist then pressed a button on her keyboard that was labeled 'INTERCOM.'

"Wake up sleepy heads; it is time to head to the United States of America!" Washu broadcasted through a microphone. "We are leaving five minutes, so let's get to it!"

Less than five minutes the whole crew was inside the lab and ready to go. Tenchi, who had actually arrived first, noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Lady Ayeka?"

"Oh, who cares Tenchi we don't need that royal pain slowing us down from destiny!" Ryoko appeared behind Tenchi and latched her arms around his waist.

"Sasami, where's your sister at?" Tenchi asked ignoring the actions of the cyan haired girl behind him.

"I'm right here, Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka came running from out of the darkness. "I apology I almost overslept."

"It's okay, the important thing is there you are here." he smiled causing her to blush. "Alright, Little Washu is the portal ready?"

"Yes it is, I'll get it up and running." the pint-size genius ran over to the control board and began to boot up the system. "It'll take about less than a minute for the system to load. Unfortunately I'm using this planet's primitive Windows Vista." she sighed.

"Hold on, Washu!" Mihoshi ran up to the control board. "We need to wait for Kiyone!"

As the bubbly blonde advanced towards Washu, she tripped over her feet and landed on top the control board. Her hands connected with about five different buttons which made the machine go haywire.

"Damn you, Mihoshi!" Washu threw the blonde off and tried to maintain control of the machine. "The system is overloading!"

"Hey guys!" Kiyone entered the room. "What's going on?"

The teal haired detective then saw the huge machine blowing out black smoke departing from the portal. She also spotted her partner lying down on the ground next to the machine looking confused and hurt. Last but not least she saw the red head scientist frantically typing in commands on the dashboard.

"What did Mihoshi do this time?" Kiyone sighed.

"You know the usual." Ryoko snickered.

"Bad news guys!" Washu yelled over the motors of the machinery. "Unfortunately due to the system overload, we are going to still be transported to Woodcrest, USA but we are going to end up no where near the stone. I had coordinates but they've been screwed up thanks to someone."

"I'm sorry!" Mihoshi cried.

"Also the system isn't stable enough to transport all seven of us at the same time, so we need to go in groups of two."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Ryoko said. "Tenchi and I will go alone and the rest of you can do whatever you please."

"Ha!" Ayeka laughed behind her kimono sleeve. "You really think I'd leave Lord Tenchi alone with a beast like yourself?"

"Well I don't think he wants to be alone with a prissy princess while he's enjoying the States. You'll probably fool him into having a tea party with you."

"Being a princess is a lot more than tea parties." Ayeka growled. "It's about politics, something an inbred like yourself would ever understand."

"This isn't the time." Washu popped both of the alien women in the back of the head with a paper fan. "Now we'll split into two squads. Mihoshi, Kiyone and myself will be in one squad. The other squad will have Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami."

"How will we communicate with each other, Little Washu?" Tenchi asked.

"That's quite simple, my guinea pig!" Washu giggled. "Ryoko and I will talk through our mental link."

"Okay, but once we arrive how will we know where to go?" it was Ayeka's turn to ask a question.

"You know for being the princess of Jurai, you don't use that extensive knowledge really well." Ryoko teased. "Just use your inner power to sense it."

"Oh hush, I was just trying to quiz you all." Ayeka lied quickly.

"Yep, sure princess…" Ryoko laughed. "Well I say let's get this show on the road."

"Wait!" Kiyone yelled out. "I just got an e-mail from GP HQ indicating that there are some potential A1 class criminals in the city of Woodcrest."

"They must be outta their mind, in order to be an A1 criminal you have to be lethal like me." Ryoko said offended.

"True, but since the Solar System has the least technology in the whole universe, these two are considered a serious threat to this galaxy. Their names are Ed Wuncler the III and Gin Rummy. Two former United States Marines, now they pretty cause chaos and wreak havoc from time to time."

"You would think the local law enforcement would have locked those goons up by now." Washu frowned.

"According to our records…." Kiyone scanned through some virtual documents via her wrist watch. "Ed Wuncler the III's grandfather owns ninety percent of Woodcrest and pays the cops not to arrest his grandson or Rummy."

"But that doesn't mean we can't bust them!" Mihoshi chirped.

"That's right, he doesn't own the Galaxy Police." Kiyone added. "Oh my, we can get a double promotion if we nab those two and deliver the stone back to Jurai!"

When Ayeka and Ryoko heard Kiyone talking about taking the stone back to its home, their eyes shot daggers at Kiyone. The teal haired detective was too busy daydreaming about the promotion to notice the looks she was receiving.

"Okay, enough chit-chat!" Washu pressed a button on the dashboard. "It's time to go!"

Washu, Kiyone and Mihoshi walked through the portal and were dismissed from the lab in a heartbeat. Ayeka then grabbed Tenchi's left hand, Ryoko grabbed his right hand and Sasami just held onto Ryo-ohki and entered the portal. Their next destination was the United States of America.

**The race to collect the Jurai Infinity Stone is now on! Who will grab the legendary rock first? Will it be used for good or evil? Find out in Chapter 3: No Need For Ignorance (Nigga Moment)**

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it...despite that this chapter had more TM content. I did it that way because the first chapter was more BOONDOCKS. The next chapter will finally have the Freemans and Masakis colliding. So since you made it this far, would it really hurt to click that box below this and review please? ME LOVE YOU LONG TIME!

~TM-1


	3. No Need For Ignorance

**A/N:** Happy belated New Years, party people! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing this story, my other stories and reading my blog. This is my first update of the year so hopefully this won't be my last. I'll make this short by simply saying READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW! Let's get it on!

**Disclaimer:** You know I don't own these franchises, and if you think I do...please go eat some GLASS and drink some WINDEX.

* * *

**Chapter 3: No Need For Ignorance (Nigga Moment)**

The atrium that usually held about six hundred students was overflowing with the student body of J. Edgar Hoover Elementary School. Over one-thousand students waited in the designated area for a ride home either via school bus or parent pick-up. Cindy, Riley and Jazmine all stood together squished together as they waited impatiently for their bus route to be called.

"What number are they up to now?" Cindy elbowed her basketball rival.

"Seventeen." Riley sighed. "Damn, I wish I escaped wit Huey earlier."

"I hope Huey is okay!" Jazmine turned to face Riley.

When the mulatto made her one-hundred and eighty degree turn, her ponytail bushwhacked a child in the face.

"Oops, sorry!" Jazmine apologized as she noticed the student wasn't pleased with having the huge puff ball hit his face.

Meanwhile Riley and Cindy laughed hysterically. Cindy used her pinky to flick some tears away from her sapphire eyes.

"You need to tame dat beast, homegurl!" the blonde smirked. "Where's that pick Huey gave ya?"

"Oh hush." Jazmine playfully pushed her friend.

"Students who ride bus number ninety-six!" a rough female voice spoke through the public address system. "Please report to the bus loop!"

"That's us!" Riley picked up his backpack. "Let's get the hell outta here!"

The young thug from Timid Deer Lane then began to push and shove through the wave of students. The task seemed simple until he tried to shove a kid and they wouldn't budge.

"Move out da way, bitch!" Riley cussed at the kid.

Riley had no clue who the kid was since his back was turned, but he could tell this kid was stocky. He then nervously gulped as he noticed the object in his way was about twice his size.

"You talkin' to me!" the figure yelled without turning his back. "No one talks to Butch Magnus like that!"

He then turned around to face a shocked Riley Freeman. Butch grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"You just don't learn your lessons, huh?" Butch questioned Riley's stupidity.

Riley was speechless. The last thing he wanted to do was get suspended for fighting on school grounds. If such an act was to happen Granddad would whoop his rear end until it fell off.

"Say something, Riley." Cindy whispered into Riley's ear.

Jazmine then pulled Cindy back and gave her a look of disapproval.

"Don't' instigate. We are going to miss our ride home!" she hissed.

"You know Reezy ain't gonna back down though…"

Riley just stared at Butch and thought deeply of what possible comeback could make him look like a winner without resorting to physical altercation.

"Excuse Mr. Magnus, sir?" Jazmine stepped in front of Riley. "We have to catch the bus home so if you don't mind…"

"Oh wow, isn't that cute? Riley's got a little girl defending him?" Butch teased. "Can't fight your fights, punk? Gotta use little bi-racial girls to make excuses?"

"Shut yo fat ass up!" Riley got into his fighting stance.

"Ha!" Butch also got into a stance. "I knew that would be the last straw…"

"Riley…" Jazmine tugged on Riley's 2XL white tee. "Please don't."

She then used her trademark puppy dog eyes. Those eyes were so innocent, so pure that no one with a heart could not ignore. Riley grunted and let his stance down. Bad choice. A huge right fist connected directly into Riley's jaw sending him flying across the area. After bumping into a couple of students, the audience (the whole atrium) then created a circle for the two brawlers to have a fair match.

"This is the last call for riders of bus number ninety-six!" the monotone voice called out. "The bus will depart in sixty seconds."

Riley heard the warning, but allowed them to escape his ears as he charged at his opponent. The corn-rowed Freeman's small fist advanced towards Butch's face. It was then Butch smirked and opened his bear like paw and caught the fist and squeezed it viciously. Riley yelped as pain shot through his arm instantly. As soon as the behemoth let go of the urban youth's fist, he jumped back and held his hurt hand.

"Oops." Butch acted surprised. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

Riley gritted his teeth at the comment and hopped back into his fighting stance. Jazmine then jumped in front of Riley and once again had that look plastered onto her innocent face.

"Riley, we are going to miss the bus." she whined. "You don't have to do this."

"I got to." Riley tried to move his injured hand, but let out a yell of pain instead. "Can't lose mah pride."

"Yo Reezy, now ain't the time." Cindy jumped in. "We got a bus to go to now!"

Riley opened his mouth to object but Cindy put her index finger on it to keep it sealed. She then winked at him and made him blush a little.

"Now lissen up!" she placed an arm around Riley so she could talk into his ear. "I'm gonna have Jazzy run up on Butch-"

"Bitch are you crazy? Butch would beat da black off of her!" Riley exclaimed.

Cindy then grabbed Riley's left ear and twisted it like a key into the ignition. Once again he yelped into pain and begged for forgiveness.

"Now what I tell you about callin me that?" she cooed and let go of his ear. "Now lissen up! Jazmine is gonna run up to Butch and do a baseball slide. When she does that, she should slide under him. Now knowing him, he'll then bend over and attempt to grab her."

"Then you hit him and we can get to the bus!" Jazmine clapped, but then stopped. "Wait why do I have to slide under him?"

"He won't expect you to do it." Cindy smiled.

"Uh…"

"Jazzy, don't you wanna go home?"

"Yes."

"Well this is the only way."

Riley just sucked his teeth and pouted at the thought of two girls being a distraction for him to get a cheap shot on Butch.

"Cindy, I can't do it." Riley growled. "That's some pussy nigga shit!"

"I dunno if you've noticed, but Butch just practically broke ya hand." Cindy reminded him. "He's got you beat, hands down. A cheap shot won't drop ya rep."

Riley bit his lip as he thought of the consequences of not taking Cindy's advice. He would miss the bus ride home. Get suspended for fighting on school grounds. Get more injured than he already was. Be the laughing stock of the elementary school.

"Okay Cindy, let's do this." Riley sighed.

"Glad you saw my way, Reezy." Cindy battered her eyelashes. "Now Jazzy, are you ready?"

"I guess, but if Butch pulverizes me…I'll see you in court!"

"Gurl, you only sayin' that cuz ya pops is a D.A." Cindy laughed. "Now don't worry as long as you completely slide under him, you're good."

Jazmine just nodded her head and got into a running stance.

"On my signal, and not a second sooner…" Cindy started. "ONE-TWO-THREE-GO!"

As soon as the words go left Cindy's mouth and entered Jazmine's ear canal, the mulatto's legs began to churn as she dashed towards Butch. Once she got close enough, she let out a small cry so she could catch Butch's attention. The huge figure then locked his eyes on the small girl and grinned.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"THIS!" Jazmine then dropped down to the ground and began sliding towards him.

Thanks to the smooth tile floor beneath them, Jazmine slid smoothly under Butch. Just as suspected, the giant bend over and tried to capture the sliding mulatto. As he was bent over, Riley smirked and began to charge towards Butch. When he got into striking distance, he cocked his right foot back and then released and watched it slam into Butch's face. With a deadly roar, Butch's head recoiled fiercely and tons of blood escaped from his shattered nose.

"See ya later, Bitch Magnus." Riley laughed as he ran past Butch.

"I'm gonna get you!" he screamed.

"C'mon let's go home." Cindy grabbed Riley's hand as they all ran towards the bus loop.

**Meanwhile on Timid Deer Lane…**

A huge light engulfed the quiet street as a huge hole opened up in the sky. Lucky for the inhabitants of that hole, no one was outside to witness the scene. Noticing that the coast was clear, the three intergalactic women hopped out and landed on the pavement below. The hole then disappeared and the street was restored back to its natural sunlight.

"So this is America, huh?" Kiyone observed her surroundings.

"Yes it is." Washu said pulling a device from out of her subspace pocket.

"Ooh! What's that Washu? Looks like a Game Boy, can I play?" Mihoshi's childish tone escaped her mouth.

Just as the blonde was going to grab the device, her ear was gripped by Kiyone as she dragged her partner in the opposite direction.

"Listen up, we didn't come here to play games!" Kiyone said through her gritted teeth. "We are here on business."

"Yes Kiyone." Mihoshi cried.

"Plus Mihoshi, this isn't a Game Boy. This is a tracking device." The red headed scientist corrected Mihoshi. "With this, we can track down the power stone, those two criminals and even Tenchi and the others once they get transported."

Just as Mihoshi was going to open her mouth to say something, she noticed a new figure a couple yards away from them. She gently nudged Kiyone and pointed.

"Uh oh…" Kiyone whispered. "Look Washu, it's an American."

"Yes good observation." Washu said sarcastically, still typing inputs into the device.

"We can't have him see us!"

"Sure we can…" she then looked up and noticed the figure spotted them as well. "He can probably help us."

"EXCUSE ME!" Mihoshi shouted her lungs out. "EXCUSE ME OLD MAN!"

"Mihoshi…" Kiyone slapped her forehead.

The old man then approached them and once he got close enough smiled brightly at the three girls.

"Why hello there, cutie pies!" he tipped the brim of his hat at them. "Are you new to the neighborhood?"

"Yes we are, we just moved here this morning." Washu spoke first.

"Well allow me to introduce myself. My name is Robert Freeman." He extended his hand out to Mihoshi first.

'Out of these three she looks the closest to being a sista!' Robert thought in his mind as he was mesmerized by Mihoshi's tan skin tone.

"Hi my name is Miho-" before she could say her whole name, Kiyone covered her mouth.

"Her name is Mihoney." Kiyone blushed. _'What a lame name…'_

"Mihoney? That's sounds very foreign, where are you originally from?"

"Well originally I'm from the planet Sew-" once again Kiyone slammed her hand into Mihoshi's mouth.

"She means she is from Sweden."

"Oh okay…well what's your name?" Granddad then looked at Kiyone.

"Oh my name…" Kiyone's voice showed she was nervous.

"Her name is Kiyone!" Mihoshi chirped.

Washu and Kiyone both facefaulted. The two then hopped back up and smiled nervously.

"I guess there is no real point in trying to create cover." Washu sighed. "After all with this gentleman's help we can save the universe."

"Cover? Save the universe???" Granddad asked confused.

"What?" Kiyone grabbed Washu's shoulders. "He's just an old man, how can he help us?"

"Before we arrived here, I did some research. Using my master computer back home, I had it run some diagnostics on all of the inhabitants living in Woodcrest and he is one of the strongest beings not only here but in all the United States."

"Save the universe? Are you tryin' to play some old prank on this old man?" Granddad stared at the three girls like they were insane.

"Yes Lord Freeman, we are here on a mission, a simple one at that. Have you heard of the Jurai Infinity Stone?" Washu asked.

"It was on the news just a little while ago." Granddad rubbed his chin.

"Well we've come all the way from Japan to recover that stone and get it as far away from here as possibly."

"Once we take it from here, Kiyone and myself will take it back to its home planet of Jurai!" Mihoshi's merry tone caused Granddad to cover his ears.

"You must think I'm some old dumbass!" Granddad laughed. "So this is what people do now? Put on weird teal, red and blonde colored wigs and pretend to be from outer space?"

"No, this is serious business." Kiyone then pulled out her badge. "I'm a First Class Detective from the Galaxy Police."

"Galaxy Police?" Granddad then slapped his knee and cackled like a wild hyena. "Where'd you get that badge from? K-B Toys?"

"No Mr. Freeman, we really are from the Galaxy Police!" Mihoshi backed up her partner by flashing her badge as well.

Granddad continued to cackle and then paused when he noticed Washu staring into her tracking device.

"And lemme guess…" Granddad started. "You're gonna tell me you're some kind of mad scientist, huh?"

"Well I wouldn't say a mad scientist…but I would say the greatest scientific genius in the whole universe!" Washu smiled brightly. "Oh and the cutest too!"

"Wow, what a day…first a space rock falls from the sky, then those kids are outta school and now I get three strange women posing as aliens." Granddad took a deep breath. "Well if you don't mind me ladies, I've got to meet my grandkids at their bus stop down the road."

"You don't think we are legit with our descriptions?" Washu arched her eyebrow.

Kiyone and Mihoshi then hopped in front of Granddad's projected path.

"The only thing I think you are legit with is shit! BULLSHIT!" the eldest Freeman then shoved past the two First Class Detectives.

"Fire a warning shot, Kiyone." Washu whispered.

The teal haired detective nodded her head and pulled out her standard GP blaster. Closing left eye, she lined up the gun with the sight out of her right pupil and aligned it with a garbage can that Robert was getting ready to pass. With the blink of an eye, Kiyone squeezed the trigger and allowed the plasma bullet to disperse from its home location inside of the barrel. The shot whizzed past Robert and hit the garbage dead on in the center. The old man slowly turned around with a dropped jaw as he saw Kiyone smiling while blowing some smoke away from the barrel.

"Oh Lordy…" were Robert's last words before he fainted.

"Kiyone, I said fire a warning shot!" Washu rushed over to Robert's side. "Not give the man a heart attack!"

**Meanwhile in Woodcrest City Hall…**

Ed tossed another guard onto the pile of disposed watchmen that him and his partner Rummy had erased from existence. Pulling off his ski mask, Ed wiped some unwanted sweat from his forehead.

"Damn, how many more guards to we gots ta' kill?"

"I dunno Ed, but according to my blueprints…" Rummy slowly spoke as he studied the huge blueprint. "There's a special room right….here."

Ed looked straight ahead to see two huge blast doors labeled 'WUNCLER LAB'.

"Okay, let's make this fast and simple." Rummy popped out the magazine clip from his assault rifle out and added a new clip. "Let's do this!"

Ed nodded his head and pulled his ski mask back down to hide his identify. Just as he was about to rush to the door, he felt a force strike down on his right foot. Ed's jaw nearly dropped as he noticed Rummy's foot on top of his own.

"What the hell, nigga?" Ed shoved Rummy. "These mah newest kicks!"

"Okay, and who told yo ass to wear some new shoes on a day like this?" Rummy responded by shoving his partner back. "It'll be okay."

"No, it won't. Saying it'll be okay didn't remove dat damn scuffmark!" Ed gritted his teeth. "I payed a lot from these!"

"Nigga, you stole those!"

"I don't care! You messed them up!" Ed not being able to contain his inner-nigga anymore then stomped Rummy's shoes three times.

Rummy looked down and noticed a scratch on his all black Timberland boots and then slowly looked up at his partner/best friend.

Meanwhile watching from a distance Huey just shook his head and decided to take matters into his own hands. Digging through the deep pockets of his trenchcoat, he pulled out a small device and slapped it onto the left side of the blast doors.

"You can find out how to do anything on the internet now." Huey said out loud with a chuckle.

Once the device snapped into the circuitry of the door, Huey began to type various codes onto the numeric keypad displayed on his small gadget. Just as he was pressing the final sequence, the corridor lost its source of power causing the lighting to go out.

"What the…" Huey stopped during mid sentence as he saw two silhouettes floating near where Ed and Rummy were engaging in their potential nigga moment.

"You know what Ed?" Rummy shouted into the darkness. "FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YA TOO BITCH!" Ed responded immediately.

"Okay that's our cue, now Kagato!" Stinkmeaner's astral body soared through the dark room.

"With pleasure!" Kagato in his astral form charged straight for Rummy.

Just as Gin Rummy was going to continue to cuss like a sailor to Ed, he left a huge burst of energy enter his body. With great power comes pain and Rummy noticed that as he felt down to his knees and yelled. Ed was behaving the same exact way as he also felt something or perhaps someone taking over his body.

The lights began to flick symbolizing that power was slowly being restored to the area. Huey then glanced towards the spot where Ed and Rummy were having their previous quarrel and notice they disappeared.

"Ed?" Huey called out. "Rummy?"

Just as he was going to say their names again, the lights went dim. Not able to see anything, Huey felt around in hopes of finding a wall by patting the air in front of him. His hand then tapped onto something hard; however it felt like metal covered with thick fabric.

The lights then came back to full restoration and the two master criminals appeared in front of Huey.

"Ed and Rummy I suggest you two turn around." Huey looked up at the two before he continued. "You guys have no idea what you are getting into to with the Jurai Infinity Stone."

"Actually Huey Freeman, it's you dat don't know whatcha gettin' into, nukkah!" the words left Ed's mouth, however his voice seemed totally different.

'That voice!' Huey thought as he barely blocked a roundhouse kick from Gin Rummy.

Ed then threw a roundhouse kick from the opposite side of Huey which was also blocked.

"Impressive." Gin Rummy smirked. "This boy has potential…"

"Yea this Freeman bitch can put up a fight, but let's turn up the volume!" Ed grinned.

"I don't know who you guys are, but you're not Rummy or Ed!" Huey pulled out Black Thought.

"A katana?" Rummy eyed the blade and then cracked a smile. "Perhaps I should assemble a blade of my own."

Rummy then formed a green energy sword and gripped it firmly. Ed noticed his partner's action and copied him as well by forming a red energy sword. Huey gasped in shock, but kept his composure and firmly gripped his weapon of choice.

"Nigga, you really think that piece of shit blade can withstand the power of mah sword!" Ed shouted and charged at the eleven year old warrior.

The two blades clashed and sparks flew everywhere like the fourth of July. The two fighters pushed to get leverage over the other. At first Ed had the upper hand until Huey then kicked his strength into sixth gear and began to overpower his opposition. Seeing he was losing the power struggle, Ed then let out a small cry and powered up his energy sword, which gave him the upper hand as his blade began to cut through Huey's steel blade.

"What the…" Huey noticed as his precious sword began to be penetrated by Ed's.

"Yep I'm about to cut yo ass in half, nigga!" Ed laughed as he continued to cut through.

Meanwhile Rummy used his sword to cut through the blast doors where the Jurai Infinity Stone was located. After making a nice sized hole for access, Rummy entered the room and noticed it was heavy guarded by members of the Woodcrest SWAT team and the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

"They call this security?" Rummy laughed. "And I thought Jurai's security was pathetic."

Gin Rummy then threw his energy sword at the closest guard and impaled him as the sword went through his neck. As soon as his dead carcass hit the floor another guard sound the alarm which caused all exits to the entire perimeter to be armed down.

"Fire at will!" an FBI agent yelled as he aimed his M-16 at Rummy.

Bullets of all different shapes and sizes began to fly in the direction of the possessed Gin Rummy. Giving a devilish grin, he began to twirl his sword around aimlessly blocking all incoming fire.

"What the hell? He's blocking our gunfire!" one of the SWAT team members screamed over the gunfire.

"Keep shootin' boys!" the leader of the SWAT team commanded.

"Let's make this a little more interesting…" Rummy then began to deflect the bullets and send back towards the SWAT and FBI.

"Put ya shiel-" the SWAT leader didn't even get to finish his sentence as a deflected bullet took a piece of his head off.

All SWAT and FBI gunners saw the gruesome site and held their fire.

"What do we do now?" a SWAT team asked.

"I have no damn idea." A FBI officer next to him replied.

Meanwhile outside the room in the hallway Ed was still trying to slice Huey in half. Black Thought was holding on as Ed nearly cut through seventy-give percent of the steel blade.

'Damn, if I let go now…he'll cut me. But if I hold on until Black Thought snaps…he'll cut me.' Huey panicked in his mind.

A huge explosion instantly snapped Huey out of those thoughts as he saw flames coming from the room containing the stone. As the flames became more intense a figure emerged from the burning room.

"Catch this, Colonel!" Rummy roared as he tossed a small fragment of the glowing power stone to Ed.

Ed caught the stone with one hand and instantly absorb all the color from the stone and tossed it to the floor. The power began to surge through his veins and felt his energy level increase tenfold.

"Oh yes, this is beautiful!" Ed screamed as a green aura began to glow around his body.

"Oh no, I'm done for." Huey closed his eyes and used all his strength to push back.

**Meanwhile on Timid Deer Lane…**

Bus number ninety-six stopped in front of its designated stop on Timid Deer Lane. Once the bus became still, Jazmine and Riley stood up and proceeded to the exit. Before the mulatto got off she waved to her blue eyed best friend, who cheerfully waved back and threw up the peace sign.

'Those girls are gay.' Riley thought as he watched the scene between the besties.

Once the two safely made it to the sidewalk, the bus driver waved and slowly drove away. As soon as the bus made a turn on the next street, a huge figure emerged from some nearby bushes.

"Oh hell no!" Riley muttered as he saw the familiar face. "You really want me to jack dat nose up some more?"

Butch brushed a couple of leaves off of his white tee and laughed at the urban boy's comments. "You hurt my nose I'll admit. But only because of that little broad right there!"

Jazmine shrieked and cowered behind Riley as Butch gritted his teeth at her. This made the giant redhead laugh and he continued to make faces until he saw Riley's favorite finger saluting him.

"How about I pop that finger off?" Butch got into his fighting stance.

"Nigga please." Riley spit down on the sidewalk and got into a stance as well.

"Riley, we have to go…you don't want Mr. Freeman to see you." Jazmine said.

"Man, Granddad woulda been here by now if he was comin' to meet us!" Riley shouted as he dodged a punch. "Don't worry this won't be-"

The sentence was stopped as Butch's fist slammed into Riley's jaw sending him flying into some nearby trash cans.

Meanwhile not too far away, a wormhole similar to the one Washu, Mihoshi and Kiyone came through opened in the sky. As it expanded five figures fell out and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ouch, my butt hurts!" Ryoko whined rubbing her bottom. "Hey can you kiss it and make it feel better, Tenchi?"

Tenchi blushed and tried his best to ignored the comment. "Alright, now that we've touched down let's search for the stone."

"Hmm…" Ayeka closed her eyes. "I sense an outstanding amount of Jurai energy coming from the southeast."

"I can feel it too, big sister!" Sasami chirped. "We should head that way right?"

"Or maybe we should help that kid over there that's gettin' the snot beatin' outta him?" Ryoko said while floating upside down.

"Huh?" the other three gasped.

They then looked to where the former space pirate was pointing and saw Riley Freeman getting beaten down by Butch Magnus. The younger Freeman brother was being suspended from the air by his collar as Butch administered punches to the young boy's midsection.

"Hey, he looks familiar." Tenchi said getting a better look at Riley's face.

"Of course Lord Tenchi, that is one of the three people Miss Washu told us to keep an eye out for." Ayeka remembered Washu's long lecture right before they jumped through the portal. "However, he looks a lot smaller than I expected."

"What did you expect, the kid is only nine years old." Ryoko then phased over to Sasami. "He's about the same size as your sister."

"He's suppose to be one of the strongest people in this area though? Looks like that behemoth is stronger than him."

"Well we'll never get to know if we let the shrimp get beat down, now will we?" Ryoko asked. "I'll save him…hope Washu knew what the hell she was talkin' about."

Ryoko then used her powers to teleport over near Butch and Riley. She was now about twenty feet away from the action. Just as the demoness was going to teleport again, she heard a small cry from a nearby bush. Her abnormal ears wiggled as the pitch of the cries got higher.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the voice shrieked from the bush.

"What the hell?" Ryoko then formed an energy sword.

With one quick diagonal slash, the bush was chopped perfectly in half and revealed a crying Jazmine Dubois hiding inside of it.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU?" Jazmine cried with waterfalls of tears traveling down her tan cheeks.

"I'm the new landscaper in the neighborhood." Ryoko quickly lied as she dismissed her sword. "You know hiding in a bush is very dangerous, especially when the owner of the house tells you the want all the hedges chopped. " Ryoko then noticed that the little girl's cries were dying down and the waterworks from her eyes also began to die away. "So, what's your name, kiddo?"

"My name is J-Jazmine Dubois." Jazmine's cries became softer.

"Hey Jazmine, who you happen to know those two guys over there?" Ryoko pointed to the one-sided battle.

"Yes I do! I tried to stop them from fighting but they didn't listen, so I decided to run to this bush and cry!"

"Run and cry? That's not how you solve problems, especially between guys." Ryoko placed her hands on hips. "Lemme show you how it's done."

Giving Jazmine a quick wink, she then phased away and reappeared right behind Butch who was ready to deliver his knockout haymaker.

"Slow your role, big boy." Ryoko said while grabbing Butch's arm.

"Who the hell are you?" Butch yanked his arm free from Ryoko's grip. "Sonic The Hedgehog?"

Ryoko then phased in front of him which caused both Butch and Riley's eyes to nearly pop out. While being stunned by the visual in front of him, Riley used the opportunity to shake himself free from Butch's grasp.

"Now why you beatin' up such a cutie?" Ryoko cooed, causing Riley to blush a little bit. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Ha! I was always told not to fight girls, but since you look like a hedgehog with that hair…" Butch cracked his knuckles. "I can make an acceptation."

"This will be a great warm-up for me!" Ryoko laughed as she laced her fingers behind her neck. "As a matter of fact, I'll let you get the first hit in!"

"What?" Butch laughed. "I mean I don't want this to be a one-hitter quitter, but if you insist."

The huge bully of Hoover Elementary then cocked his fist back and launched it directly at Ryoko, who was still standing with her hands behind her head. The fist finally reached the center of face and clashed with nose with tremendous force.

"Okay, so when are we gonna be serious?" Ryoko yawned as the attack didn't even leave a slight mark on her face. "Cuz, I've got business to handle, ya know?"

"What the-" Butch screamed.

He then grabbed a nearby metal trash can and placed it over the space pirate's upper body. Once she was covered up, Butch then began to throw a barrage of jabs, hooks and uppercuts to the defenseless demon caller. After delivering the final punch, Butch began to pant violently as he looked at his opponent and the damage he did. The garbage can had thousands of dents on it, however Ryoko was still standing tall.

"Kid, if this the best you've got I seriously think you should just turn around and leave." Ryoko's tone was full of boredom as she threw the can off of her body.

"Oh hell no…" Riley said, watching from the sidelines.

Butch didn't say anything, he just stared at Ryoko. His right eye was twitching and he was clenching both of his fists. Not being able to control himself, he then charged towards Ryoko like a bull.

Meanwhile back down the street, Ayeka, Sasami and Tenchi watched the kid going ballistic.

"You don't really think Miss Ryoko would have the audacity to strike that child, would she?" Ayeka said with a frighten look on her face.

"Of course not, Ayeka." Tenchi easily responded. "She's just messing with him."

"Yeah, Ayeka." Sasami chimed in. "She's not like that anymore."

"I guess you two guys are right, I just wish she would stop playing around. We've got an objective we must complete with little time."

Back down the street, Butch was closing the gap between him and his new foe. Just as Butch was in striking distance, Ryoko gave him a quick wink and then used one of her amazing powers to psyche him out.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Butch stopped dead in his tracks as he now noticed he had more than one target, seven to be exact.

"You like? I've give you some advice though…" one of the Ryokos smirked.

"These six copies of myself aren't real!" another one snickered. "Only one is real, which one? Who knows!"

The seven Ryokos then jumped and positioned themselves to surround Butch Magnus. Riley look on as he noticed the expression on Butch's face. Fright. This was the one expression Butch never shown, but all of victims have. Now it was his turn to become bullied and Riley enjoyed every moment.

"That's what his fat ass gets." Riley muttered.

"Oh my gosh! That's SO cool!" Jazmine exclaimed nearly causing Riley to use the bathroom on himself.

"Bitch, where the hell you came from?" Riley held onto his chest. "I thought you ran home or some shit."

"Actually…" Jazmine was going to tell him what she really did, but then a little white lie crossed her innocent mind. "I went to get that woman right there to help you."

"What's her name?"

"I dunno, but she's amazing!"

"Weird as hell too, I mean she just did some supernatural shit! First she was teleportin', now she just did some doppelganger shit!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Butch screamed.

"Why…" Ryoko#1 spoke.

"Should…" Ryoko #2 grinned.

"I?" Ryoko #3 grimaced.

All seven then began to charge up an energy ball at Butch.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Butch cried as tears flowed from his eyes.

"This…" Ryoko #4 began.

"Won't…." Ryoko #5 continued.

"Hurt…" Ryoko #6 spoke.

"FOR TOO LONG!" the final Ryoko yelled as they all fired their attack and Butch.

The behemoth saw the attack coming from every direction and could only shield himself by closing his eyes. The energy beams finally hit him and caused a massive explosion to occur on Timid Deer Lane. Riley and Jazmine covered their eyes to shield themselves from the flying debris. Down the road, the three Jurains felt their jaws drop as the witnessed Ryoko's ruthless attack.

"That demon!" Ayeka screamed biting on the sleeve of her kimono. "I knew deep down in that dark place called a heart, she'd kill such an innocent being."

"I can't believe her…" Sasami said with tears in her eyes. "I thought she changed from her old ways."

"It's okay Sasami." Tenchi hugged the little girl in attempts to comfort her. "Right now, we've got to make sure that kid is okay."

The two sisters nodded in agreement as they all began to advance towards Ryoko's location. Back down at the road, a huge cloud of smoke lingered in the area that Ryoko and Butch were battling on. Riley and Jazmine weren't too far away and began to realize what just happened.

"He's dead!" Jazmine screamed. "WE ARE NEXT, WE'VE GOTTA RUN! I KNEW SHE WAS A TERRORIST!"

Riley then simply slapped the little mulatto to knock some sense in her.

"Now look, I dunno what the hell is goin' on, but we've got to get da hell outta-" Riley stopped at mid-sentence as he noticed two figures emerging from the smoke.

As the smoke finally vanished, it slowly revealed the identity of the two figures. One was no other than Ryoko without her doppelgangers and the second figure was revealed to Riley's rival, Butch. The space pirate was holding him up by the collar, suspending him in mid-air. Magnus, who wasn't even aware of the situation finally opened his eyes and released he was still alive and undamaged.

"Hey, I thought you blasted me." Butch sniffled.

"No, I won't stoop down to the level of a bully like you." Ryoko grinned, showing off her fangs. She then heard a gulp from Butch which was music to her ears. "Now listen to me and listen carefully. Don't ever bully anyone, especially that kid over there again, okay?" she asked while pointing to Riley.

"Yes…"

"Yes who?" Ryoko tighten her grip on his collar.

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's better." Ryoko then dropped him to the ground. "Oh by the way, if I do find out you bullied someone, I will blast you for real next time."

Butch just slowly nodded and ran for the hills. Riley and Jazmine smiled at the scene but became nervous as they saw the space pirate approaching them.

"So are you alright, cutie?" Ryoko asked extending her hand out.

"I guess." Riley grabbed her hand to help himself up.

"That's good, and Jazmine-chan, how are you doing now? Not crying anymore so that's an improvement." Ryoko patted Jazmine on the head, causing her to giggle.

"I'm happy you put an end to that big ol' meanie." Jazmine smiled.

"RYOKO!" Tenchi screamed as he finally reached the scene. "You can't make big scenes like this, we aren't in Okayama anymore."

"Oh Tenchi, I'm so sorry…" Ryoko then phased behind him and began to draw circles on his chest with her finger. "I just wanted to teach that big kid a lesson. And I did and I saved this boy."

"Miss Ryoko, you have some nerve…" Ayeka began. "You basically stooped down to that child's level."

"Hey!" Ryoko then got into Ayeka's face. "Do you think you could have done any better?"

"Actually I do." Ayeka smirked. "I mean after all I am a princess. By using my elegance and great social skills I could have easily talked the boy into leaving this young boy alone."

"Um…excuse me?" Riley interrupted. "Now I ain't tryin to be rude, but then again maybe I am but…WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS?!"

"My goodness, you've got a mouth on you, huh?" Ayeka gasped at Riley's previous statement. "Well it was rather rude of us not to formerly introduce ourselves, the little girl beside me is the second crowned princess of Jurai, Sasami Masaki Jurai."

"Wait a minute, they don't need our biographies!" Ryoko cut in.

"Oh and this wart on the nose of society right here, is Ryoko." Ayeka pointed at a fuming Ryoko.

"Girls…" Tenchi moaned. "Cut it out, the sake of the universe is resting on our shoulders."

"Sake of the universe?" Jazmine asked.

"Oh yes, we're all in danger if we don't act fast." Sasami responded.

**Meanwhile…**

"It's a good thing we found our where Lord Freeman resides." Washu took a sip of green tea and continued to type into her computer.

"Thanks to his conveniently empty storage closet, we now have a safe house." Kiyone mimicked the pint size scientist's motion with her cup of green tea.

"Mmm…this is some good tea!" Mihoshi gushed.

A couple of feet away from the trio, Robert laid in a small hospital-like bed strapped to a couple of machines. After Robert passed out, the girls found his home by simply following his footsteps. Once the entered the house, Washu searched high and low for a hotspot to set up her subspace lab. After finding the empty closet underneath the staircase, the subspace lab was adapted to the Freeman household. A small moan snapped the silence in the room as the three girls looked over to see Robert slowly regain some movement.

"What the hell? My head is killin' me." Robert tried to sit up but realized he was strapped down. "Why am I in this bed?"

"I'm glad to see your awake Lord Freeman." Washu walked up and smiled. "You took quite a fall when Kiyone shot that bullet your way."

Robert studied the figure in front of him and could only wonder if he was dreaming or really seeing this. Washu had on a nurse's outfit and all he could see in the background was flashing lights from machinery.

"Where the hell am I?" Robert demanded. "This ain't no hospital!"

"Of course not, silly." Washu giggled. "Welcome to subspace!"

"Huh?"

"Yep, we are not on Earth right now. Well technically we are in your closet, but we are in an alternate universe."

"Shit, can you cut the bull? I mean enough wit the pranks!" Robert screamed but then grasped his head.

"Robert, take this pill." Washu handed him a pill. "This will take all the pain away. As I analyzed your body I realized not only did you suffer a slim concussion but also a mild heart attack. However thanks to my wonderful technology, I saved you. Right now the pain you are experiencing is the after effect. Take this pill, it will drain the excess pain out and you'll be good as new!"

"You really expect me to believe that you know all of this? Gurl, you look like you're only twelve. Can't trust no drugs from a pre-teen." Robert slapped Washu's hand away.

"I look too young, huh?" Washu smirked as she dropped her nasally voice. "Okay, I guess I can be myself around an older man like you."

With the snap of her fingers, a pink cloud covered her body. Through the pink smoke, Robert coughed and closed his eyes. Once the smoke cleared and uncovered where Washu once stood, Robert did a double-take as he saw the little girl in a new form. This definitely wasn't the same girl as before, her age looked doubled. Instead of using her child form, the red-headed scientist transformed into her adult form. A form she definitely wasn't afraid to flaunt. After loosening the first two buttons to her outfit she opened her mouth to speak.

"Is this better?" Washu posed, making sure her now barely covered breasts were in a good view for him. "Now do you trust me?"

Robert quickly nodded and accepted the pill as Washu fed it to him. Just as she told him, the pain instantly drained from his body and he felt like a million bucks.

"I've never seen Washu like this before." Kiyone whispered to her partner.

"I remember seeing one time, but it was only for like a couple of minutes." Mihoshi whispered back.

Washu smiled as she noticed the eldest Freeman staring at her figure.

_'He's making me feel so young!'_ she cooed in her mind.

Her thoughts were snapped when her computers began to go haywire. Kiyone who was right in front of one of the consoles began to type in various keys to figure out what was going on. Mihoshi, who was near another keyboard also began to type.

"Washu!" Kiyone called out. "According to your system the Jurai Infinity Stone has been physically absorbed!"

"Are you serious?!" Washu growled. "This can't be!"

"Can someone tell me what the heck is happening now?" Robert scratched his head.

"Sure!" Mihoshi chirped. "The stone has now been absorbed by someone or something so this planet is DOOMED!"

Kiyone then took out a paper fan and slapped Mihoshi in the back of the head. "How can you be so cheerful at a time like this?"

"I'm sowwie!" Mihoshi cried.

"The Earth is doomed?" Robert asked.

Washu closed her eyes and tried to channel in exactly where the huge power source was coming from. Her eyes then shot open as she realized who the energy was coming from.

"Kagato." she whispered. "Somehow he's back…"

Kiyone gasped as she brought up some new data on the big screen. It showed a picture of Ed getting ready to snap Huey's katana and cut him.

"Hey that's one of the Class A1 criminals!" Mihoshi pointed out.

"Hold up, that's Ed Wuncler III!" Robert said in shock. "Why does he have a lightsaber in his hand? He's about to kill my grandson! If you guys can shoot weird ray bullets at me and transform into sexy woman, then please save my grandson's life! He's only eleven!"

"I've got this under control, Robert." Washu then transformed back to her child form. "I'll be right back!"

As soon as finished her sentence, Washu teleported towards City Hall in hopes of saving Huey from an untimely demise.

**Now that stone has fallen into the wrong hands what plans do Stinkmeaner and Kagato have in store for the universe? Will Professor Washu make it in time to save Huey? Find out in Chapter 4: No Need For Earth.**

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, it weirds because I've had about 90% chapter done back in December. Now today 2/3/09 I applied the final touches and now we get to my favorite part...THE REVIEWS! These are what motivate me to keep going. However if I get none I still will stick with my fanfics, just with reviews I update faster.

**~TM-1**


	4. No Need For Earth

**A/N:** Don't worry people...I haven't given up on this story. Just had some writer's block as usual but now it's all back to me. Expect more frequent updates. Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter or any damn chapter in this story. I'm going to keep this short and just get to the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS OR TENCHI MUYO! That's all you guys really need to know.

* * *

**Chapter 4: No Need For Earth**

High above the earth, a huge Galaxy Police spaceship known as the Kamidake II was patrolling the area. The captain of the ship, Seina Yamada looked out a nearby on the bridge of his patrol ship and smiled at the big blue planet down below.

"Earth always looks so beautiful from up here." he spoke to himself in a whisper.

Seina always looked exactly like Tenchi. Both had the same jet black spiky hair, same brown eyes, same nose and even the same ears! The only true differences were on the left side of Seina's forehead, he wore a huge bandage and he didn't have a small ponytail like Tenchi. Other than that they were practically unrelated twins.

"However, it might look different in a couple of hours if we don't do something." a girl with extremely short blonde hair and blue eyes said while taking a spot next to her captain.

"Why do you say that, Amane?"

"I just spoke with HQ and she told us that two humans have absorbed the Jurai Infinity Stone!"

All the lighting in the ship began to flicker and the ground beneath the two shook for a little bit.

"What was that?" Seina asked as the lights stopped flicking and the ground became stable.

"N-no way!" Seina gasped. " Kiriko told me that it was impossible for the average human body to be able to within that much energy!"

"That's true Seina, but according to Professor Washu, the two humans that took the energy from the stone were possessed." another female voice spoke out coming from the intercom.

The voice belonged to Seina's longtime friend, Kiroro. During his childhood years, she would offend tend to all of his wounds and injuries from his bad luck.

"Alright, this is getting a little weird…" Seina said.

"Right now, all GP personnel have been ordered to take down these two targets." Kiriko spoke again.

"Alright, first let's touch bases with Mihoshi and Kiyone." Seina commanded.

"Yes sir!" Amane and Kiriko responded in unison.

**Meanwhile in Washu's Lab…**

Robert, Kiyone and Mihoshi looked at the huge monitor showing a disturbing picture of the eleven year old rebel from of the new world struggling for his life. Ed, who was still possessed by Stinkmeaner had the upper hand using his energy sword.

"What the hell is goin out?" Robert asked out loud.

"C'mon I already explained this last chapter!" Mihoshi moaned.

Robert and Kiyone then both gave Mihoshi a weird look. The blonde just looked around aimlessly and tried to avoid the daggers being stared into her by the other two.

"Well I can explain, Mr. Freeman." Kiyone was about to tell the tale until her wrist communicator began to go off. "However, it'll have to wait!"

Robert sighed and just looked back at the screen and prayed that his grandson would somehow make it out of this deadly situation.

"Kiyone!" Seina yelled, nearly deafening Kiyone. "Can you hear me?"

"Too loud and clear." Kiyone held her right ear in pain.

"Sorry about that, it just seems like ever since you told Kiriko about the stone being absorbed that all of the Kamidake II's circuitry is screwed up."

"Sounds like you need to land, immediately. The reason your ship is malfunctioning is because it contains Jurai energy, how's Fuku doing?"

"She's really scared right now, hence another reason the ship isn't working right. We'd like to land, do you know of any safe landing zones?"

Fuku is a cabbit and also the younger sister of Ryo-ohki. Instead of transforming into a ship, she just serves as the ship's computer and main source of energy. The miniature mixture of a cat and rabbit was shaking out of total fear inside of her glass canister.

"Mihoshi is going to set mark a DZ with our Galaxy Police beacon. It's going to be in a tight spot though."

"How tight are we talking?" Seina asked his superior.

Kiyone was inspecting the DZ she had planned for the Kamidake II to land at. The beacon was being placed at Woodcrest International Airport. Since this morning, the president of the United States called for all airspace to be clear except for military; all the planes were in the hangars and parked on the actual runways.

"Tight like how you Earthlings parallel park your cars in busy downtown streets." Kiyone explained.

Seina looked at Aname as she shook her head in disapproval. Even though Seina was the captain of the ship, he offended ask the ladies for their opinions as well. Kiroko just entered the ship's control room to see Seina massaging his temples, deep in thought.

"What's wrong Captain Yamada?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Kiroko, prepare to abandon ship." he commanded as he got out of his chair. "With the stone being in the wrong hands and our ship being offline, we are sitting ducks for danger. Kiyone, we are requesting to be transported to your location."

"Permission granted." Kiyone said as she started typing functions into Washu's holographic keyboard.

Seina, Aname and Kiroko (who was holding Fuku) all stood up as they waited to be teleported to safety. However another sudden rumble caused the three to fall down to the ground. Fuku started to whine and paw at Kiroko, who was currently knocked out since she fell down face first. Aname noticed her comrade's condition and ran over to her aid. Meanwhile Seina, who also hit his head, was coming out of a daze's state to see his fallen friend.

"KIROKO!" he rushed to her side, opposite of the side Aname was on.

"Looks like she's got a knot on the back of her head." Aname said examining the top of Kiroko's head. The small knot stuck out on the top of her brown colored hair. "Since we are about to head to Washu's, we'll let her examine her."

"Are you guys okay?" Kiyone asked. "For some reason I can't lock onto your coordinates. The damn scrambling from the stone is blocking everything out!"

Seina felt his heart stop as he knew this meant that he and his crew were stranded out in space without any power.

"Wait a second!" Seina pointed his finger into the sky. "The emergency escape pods aren't powered by Jurai energy! Which means we can use those to get on the surface."

"That's correct." Kiyone smiled. "I see the GP did make a good choice making you a captain. When times get tough, a leader will stop at nothing to lead his team or peers to victory."

"Wow, that's totally a honor coming from you, Kiyone." Seina bowed. "We are going to use the escape pods to get back on Earth. When we land, I'll page you. Seina out!"

"Good luck, Seina!" Mihoshi's voice could be heard screaming in the background. Kiyone's face turned red out of anger, but she tried to hide it as she smiled and turned the line off.

**Meanwhile at City Hall…**

"Nigga, I've been waiting nearly two years to do this!" Ed screamed as his green energy sword continued to easily cut through Black Thought. "Then after I get rid of you, then I can go after that bitch ass nigga you call a grandfather!"

"Even though my back is against the wall, I'm still not afraid of you." Huey screamed. "I'll fight with everything I've got. You won't get to Granddad without a FIGHT!"

Suddenly a huge vain from on Huey's forehead and blast of energy escaped from his body. This tremendous force of energy made Ed fly back and crashed into a nearby pillar. Meanwhile Rummy couldn't believe the energy he was currently sensing from Huey.

'_What the hell? That is Jurai energy coming from that boy!'_ Rummy thought in his mind.

"What just happened?" Huey looked at his damaged sword and saw yellow energy surrounding it.

'_Listen up, kid. I'll explain all of this to you later but right now I gave you some of my energy to shake these guys off of you. Now I've been observing you for quite some time and I'll admit you've got great swordsman skills. However, right now is not the time to fight back. You must retreat.'_ Washu was using her telepathic abilities to talk to Huey through his mind.

"But where can I go?" Huey asked out loud.

"YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" Ed roared while shooting a couple of energy beams towards Huey. "YOU BITCH ASS NUKKAH!"

Huey did two consecutive backflips, a cartwheel and two side rolls to dodge the deadly barrage. Ed then placed his hands on his knees as he began to pant from all the energy he just wasted trying to kill his prey.

"Whoa, I never felt so fast before." Huey was amazed at this new power he gained.

'_Kid, this isn't your power. It's mine and it's only temporary. If I were you, I'd get out of there.' _Washu's nasally voice echoed inside of his head.

"Alright, way to ruin my fun." Huey replied sarcastically. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, lady."

Huey then felt his body begin to dematerialize as the teleportation process began. Ed and Rummy saw this and tried to attack him but it was too late. He was gone.

"Damn it!" Ed kicked a pillar, causing it to snap like a twig. "So close to ending that little bastard's life."

"Don't worry, he'll be dead soon enough. As will everyone on this pathetic planet." Rummy grinned.

**Meanwhile on Timid Deer Lane…**

Riley just had his hands in pockets as he watched Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami talk about stuff he had no idea about. Jazmine was just amazed that aliens were standing right in front of her in the flesh!

"Hey, did you guys just feel that?" Tenchi placed both of his index fingers on each of his temples.

"Yeah…" Ryoko looked up. "Felt like Washu's energy…but in a mortal's body."

"Perhaps Miss Washu was experimenting again." Ayeka suggested.

"At a time like this? I think not. For a royal political figure you don't have too much brain ya know." Ryoko grunted.

"HEY!" Ayeka gritted her teeth as she bit on her kimono sleeve. "That's big talk for someone that has an occupant that requires no thought at all. Space Pirate!"

"Stealing takes a lot of thinking." Ryoko placed a hand on her chest as she pretended to be offended.

"Man, do these two bitches always fight?" Riley asked Tenchi. The Japanese boy just nodded his head. "Damn, sucks for you!"

"I don't know why they act like this." Sasami chimed. "They know they both are each other's best friend."

"Really? Because me and Cindy rarely ever get into arguments. It seems like Miss Ryoko and Princess Ayeka get into fights every five minutes!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"Girls, cut it out." Tenchi said. As usual both girls stopped. "Thanks, now we need to find out where Washu, Mihoshi and Kiyone are."

Everyone from the Masaki clan then looked at Ryoko.

"Hey, why you guys lookin' at me?" she disappeared and then reappeared behind Tenchi.

"Because you can telepathically talk to that crazy mother of yours." Ayeka answered.

"Fine." Ryoko moaned. She then closed her golden eyes and opened up the mental link between her and Washu. _'Washu…'_

_'Yes, Little Ryoko?'_

_'Where exactly are you guys at? Since the stone is gone we might as well regroup and start thinking of a plan B.'_

_'Well since you don't know the geography of this town, I think it'll be best if you just follow my energy.'_

_'Hmm, sounds like a plan to me. Can you let some out? It'll be easier than me trying to detect it while you're calm.'_

_'Sure!'_

The mental link was then closed off as Ryoko turned to her peers. She then became airborne and began to lead the path towards their other friends. Riley and Jazmine just watched them walk away.

"Shouldn't we follow them?" Jazmine tugged on Riley's jacket sleeve to grab his attention.

"HELL TO THE NIZZO!" Riley shouted. "Them bitches is crazy! They might BBQ a nigga if I get on their bad side."

"But it looks like they're heading to your house."

Just as she called it, Ryoko just kicked in the door to the Freeman residence. Riley's jaw dropped and he felt his heart begin to race . Jazmine latched onto Riley and began to cry.

"THEY'RE GOING TO GET HUEY AND GRANDDAD!" she cried, tears overflowing onto Riley's sleeve.

"Oh hell no!" Riley then reached into his pocket and pulled out a trusty weapon. "C'mon Jazmine, we gonna teach these intergalactic niggas some proper Earth house manners!"

Riley then grabbed Jazmine's hand and began to run full speed towards his house. Jazmine was barely able to keep up, but thanks to Riley holding her hand, it made the distance between them not too far. Once they reached the front door, which was missing thanks to Ryoko's foot, the duo slowly entered the house.

"The living room is clear." Riley said, as he took a final peek and saw no one.

Meanwhile Jazmine went to the kitchen and saw it was empty. She gave him a thumbs up to indicate that the coast was clear. They then went upstairs and checked both bedrooms. No one was in sight so this caused Riley to become worried again. He then slid down the stairs and stood in the main hallway with a confused look.

"What the hell, man!" he banged his fist into the wall. "We saw them motherfuckas walk into the house and now they gone ghost?"

"Hey…since when did you guys keep this door open?" Jazmine pointed to the storage closet door underneath the staircase.

Riley took a glance over to the direction of the staircase and noticed the door was indeed wide open. He then looked up at Jazmine who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ight well, you go first…" he told Jazmine. She made a small shrieked and shook her head from left to right. "Why not? Quit bein' a punk!"

"You're the one being a punk!" she squeaked. She then hid behind him. "Plus this is your house! You go first!"

Riley sighed and decided that this was a stalemate until he made the move first. He was scared though! However that was something he could not let Jazmine know. Swallowing his fear, he slowly tiptoed to the open doorway. Just as Riley was about to stick his head through the door, he heard some familiar voices.

"So lemme get this straight. You guys are from Japan, but you teleported here to get the Jurai Infinity Stone because you were going to return it to its natural home?" Huey asked, holding up his damaged sword in defense.

"That's correct, Huey. But you see when Kagato and that other guy-" Washu started.

"His name is Colonel H. Stinkmeaner. I know that sick and twisted voice too well."

"Alright well when Kagato and Stinkmeaner got their hands on the stone, they absorbed its power and now the fate of the universe is danger. As of now our best plans is to evacuate this planet."

"What? Why is that? How about we go back to City Hall and whoop their asses?"

"You almost just got killed and you want to go back for a rematch?"

"Boy! Listen to this cutie-pie right here! If it wasn't for her you'd be dead…she's very smart. I've learned to trust these people." Granddad bellowed.

"But Granddad, these people aren't normal. How can you trust people with natural hair colors such as blue, purple, cyan, teal and worst of all bright red?"

"Hey!" the pint sized genius yelled. "I take great pride in my head. You don't much room to talk with that afro."

"Don't worry Huey, we won't hurt you! I wouldn't even hurt a fly!" Mihoshi beamed.

"If you won't hurt a fly, then answer this for me…" Kiyone then placed her partner into a choke hold. "Why the hell are you are a GP officer?!"

"It runs in the family!" she cried.

"Those two are something else, huh?" Ryoko floated above Huey and snatched up his katana. "This weapon is so useless." she then used the tip of the blade to pick her teeth. "However, it does make a good toothpick."

"Get that out of your mouth!" Huey shouted, yanking the sword out of her mouth. "For people that are from Japan, you don't show much respect."

"Miss Ryoko doesn't show respect for anyone or anything." Ayeka spoke from behind Huey. "She doesn't even show respect for herself."

Ryoko then teleported from her spot floating above Huey and got into Ayeka's face. It seems the two intergalactic beautiful were once again getting ready to argue until the ground underneath them shook violently.

"We've got an incoming message." Kiyone yelled from her post. "It's from Kagato and Stinkmeaner."

The huge screen became occupied with the faces of Ed Wuncler the III and Gin Rummy. Of course, the true idenifites were Stinkmeaner and Kagato.

"Ah, Professor Washu. Long time, no see. And it looks like you've got the whole family with you and some others." Rummy smirked, allowing his fangs to show. "As you can see me and my new partner has obtained a fragment from the holy Jurai SR-40. Which this new power, we shall destroy this universe one planet at a time. Starting with this one…"

"No!" Tenchi yelled. "You can't destroy my home!"

"Sure I can…" he grinned, the cameras then zoomed out to show an image of the Masaki shrine. "I've come here at the perfect time. Your father just got off work and your grandfather came home from the shrine earlier."

"You wouldn't…" Tenchi warned.

Rummy just began laughing as he began gathering energy into his open right palm. The red orb grew bigger and more unstable as he continued to muster up his newfound Jurai energy.

Tenchi felt his eyes begin to water as he knew that this tyrant was about to murder his family while he had to watch from half way from across the globe. Once the orb was big enough to Rummy's murderous intents, he glanced at the camera.

"This opening shot will declare the birth of a new era. The era of rebirth for this pathetic planet. Say goodbye!"

The orb then was released from his palm and it whizzed directly down to Tenchi's house. Just as it was about to reach the household, it was deflected away. The Masaki clan watched in shock as they saw no other than Tenchi's grandfather, Katsuhito standing on their deck, holding up a barrier.

"Well would you look here, the mighty Yosho is going to try and stop me at a time like this." Rummy mocked. "Idiot, I have your power times ten and you dare try to defend your grounds?"

"A true warrior doesn't know how to surrender." Katsuhito panted as he felt his barrier cracking from taking the red orb directly.

"Oh, Kagato lemme take a shot at this fossil!" Ed asked impolitely.

"I would let you my good man but this is personal." Rummy held Ed back and began charging up another shot.

Meanwhile back in the lab, Washu was typing in function into her keyboard. Meanwhile Ayeka was already in tears. Tenchi was trying to comfort her, even though he was in tears as well. Surprising Sasami wasn't crying. She was sad about the whole situation, but tears weren't present at all.

"According to my calculations, even if we teleport back home right now. We have no chance of stopping them. Yosho's barrier is going to crack at any second now. I'm sorry Tenchi, but your grandfather and father are-"

Huey looked on in total shock. Ever since this morning a fragment from a space rock crash landed in his town. Now six hours later, he's about to witness the destruction of his whole planet by two beings that couldn't even kidnap Oprah. Well, they were possessed so it technically wasn't them but it was still unbelievable.

All the eyes remained on the screen as they saw Rummy finish charging up another orb. This time this ball of energy was twice the size and twice as strong.

"Washu, I hate to say this but this shot will not only obliterate Okayama. It will destroy the whole Eastern Hemisphere."

Everyone gasped.

"Alright guys, we've gotta go." Washu told everyone in the room.

"Wait a second, I dunno where my other grandson is at!" Granddad panicked.

Just on cue, Riley came through the door and latched on his grandfather. Granddad was caught off guard but instantly hugged his youngest grandson.

"Riley…" Huey whispered.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUEY!" a voice shrieked causing everyone to cover their eyes.

Jazmine came running into the lab and sacked Huey like he was a quarterback.

"HUEYIMSOSCAREDRIGHTNOW!" she cried tears into his chest as she lay on top of him.

"So am I…" Huey admitted, as he rubbed her back.

Once again everyone looked at the screen as they saw a huge blinding red light cover the screen. The flash was followed up by the ground rumbling fiercely underneath them. When the smoke cleared, the whole entire grounds that the house once sat on was complete destroyed. The screenshot then changed to outer space and you could see the Eastern Hemisphere of the Earth was completely gone.

"Oh my Tsunami…" Ayeka then fainted.

"AYEKA!" Sasami ran to her sister's aid.

Meanwhile Washu then grabbed Ryo-ohki and tossed the cabbit into the air. Once the half cat, half rabbit type animal became airborne, she transformed into her spaceship form.

"Listen up everyone, we've gotta go. The next thing they are going to destroy is this half of the world!"

Everyone in the room quickly evacuated to Ryoko's spaceship. Tenchi gritted his teeth and then pulled out his sword. The sword began to glow brightly as his whole body was then engulfed into a huge bright light. When the light dimmed down, Tenchi's original outfit was replaced with Jurain battle armor. His normal friendly facial features were completely gone. The eyes of a warrior were now present.

"You guys go ahead." he snarled. "I can't let them kill anymore people."

"Tenchi don't!" Ryoko instantly latched onto him. "They're too strong right now! You will get killed and we need you!"

"We are going to have to fight them eventually." he gently loosened himself from her vice grip. "Plus I must avenge the lost of my father and grandfather."

"But Tenchi you can do that another time. Do it when we are actually prepare for battle!" Washu shouted.

Tenchi just shook his head and then teleported out of the lab located in subspace. Ryoko just fell to her knees as she felt her eyes become watery.

_'Tenchi...'_

**Meanwhile around the Earth's Orbit…**

Ed and Rummy just floated near the Earth's moon as they saw the destruction they just produced.

"Alright, I destroyed my side…" Rummy laughed. "Now you can handle the Western side."

"You ain't gotta tell me twice, SON!"

Ed then aimed both hands at the remaining piece of the Earth as he began to gather his negative Jurai energy. Meanwhile in the far off distance, Ryo-ohki was flying by in stealth mode.

"Alright, this world has brought me nothin' but misery…GOODBYE NUKKAHS!" Ed yelled as he released his deathly ball.

Just as the negative energy orb was going to strike the Earth's surface, three huge white energy blades formed in front of it and knocked the ball off course. Ed's jaw nearly dropped as he saw his attack flying towards the moon. With a bright flash, the moon was easily obliterated as moon dust was scattered around the three warriors now.

"What da hell just happened, Kagato?"

"The boy used the legendary Light Hawk Wings." Rummy gritted his teeth.

"Dats sum ol' bullshit!" Ed fumed. "I bet he can't block a barrage though!"

Ed then charged up again and fired off at least ten energy balls of the same volume as the original attack. Tenchi easily maneuvered the three blades to block the oncoming assault. Rummy just observed the awesome power that the Light Hawk Wings possessed. The function of the wings are so complex. It's primary function was defensive, but on various occassins it has been used as an offensive attack, a shield, armor and even as a sword. Right now Tenchi was simply using as a shield to protect the remaining half of the blue planet he called home.

"C'mon Kagato, help me smoke dis punk!" Ed screamed, vains throbbing throughout his body.

"How dare you destroy my home. You've killed at least three billion people just now. Do you not have any remorse?!" Tenchi roared.

"They deserved it. As the new self-proclaimed ruler of this universe I say its time to cleanse my kingdom of error. All Earthlings are pathetic."

Tenchi glared at his two foes as he then began to move closer. The three blades of the Light Hawk Wings then began to spin like propellers. Ed saw this and began to shoot another barrage. As expected, all of the balls flew across the cosmos.

"Masaki, if you don't want to meet the same fate as your grandfather then I suggest you power down your wings and allow us to get rid of this backwater planet." Rummy suggested in a smug tone.

"NEVER!"

"Fine, have it your way." Rummy smirked.

Gin Rummy extended his right arm out and began to gather up some negative energy. His eyes began to glow red as negative electifcity flowed through his whole body. The atmosphere began to rumble as the possessed man continued to gather the massive amounts of energy.

_'Tenchi! You've got to retreat. According to my calcuations his next attack will not only tear through your Light Hawk Wings, but it'll destroy not only the Earth but it's going to reach Venus and Mars!'_

"W-washu...I can't leave without saving my planet!" Tenchi yelled over the sounds of lightning crackling. "If we keep running, he's going to get to us eventually. We can stop him now before he gets to Jurai!"

_'I'm afraid not. Right now we need you because you're the strongest besides myself and Ryoko. If you come back to the ship we can start training so by the time he arrives to Jurai he can be stopped once and for all.'_

"But what about all the innocent civilians from Earth all the way to Jurai?!"

'Don't worry, they'll be okay.'

Tenchi dropped his Light Hawk Wings and watched as Rummy continued to power up his attack. Meanwhile Ed was just floating to the right of Tenchi, laughing. The youngest member of the Masaki Clan looked at the remaining half of the Earth as a lone tear drop escaped his brown eyes. He blew a small kiss to the planet before retreating to Ryo-oh-ki.

Rummy finally stopped powering up as he noticed his enemy fleeing the battlefield. "Wise choice, Masaki! You live to see another day. However once I reach Jurai, this whole entire universe will be under my control. So I advise you train as much as you can because once I set foot on Jurai..." the mad man then shot his attack at the Earth. "This is what's going to happen to it too."

The crimson red colored orb of doom flew down and hit the remainder of the Earth directly in the center. A huge flash blinded the two men, followed by tons of space debris hitting them. The aftermath was beautiful, as the remaining pieces of Earth floated around the two men. Meanwhile on the ship everyone remained silent, even Jazmine. They just observed the place they called home floating aimlessly through space.

**Kagato and Stinkmeaner's quest for universal control begins by the untimely demise of the planet Earth. Can our heroes and heroines stop the powerhouse warriors before they destroy the most prestigious planet of them all? Find out in Chapter 5: No Need For Training!

* * *

**

**A/N: **Alright folks, it's pretty self explanatory. If you spend your time reading this, then it's really simple to spend about 2 minutes reviewing it, ya dig?


End file.
